The King and The Lionheart
by Princess Shania
Summary: AU. King Minos and his first wife are unable to have children. They travel to Samos, under the instruction of the Oracle to find their heir. Years later, he has to deal with betrayals, love, long-lost friends and a certain young man he's never seen before may be the key to his future...
1. Chapter 1

"Your wife cannot bear a child."

Minos looked at the ground. He'd known they were struggling, but he never thought it would be that Joya would be unable to produce him an heir. The news didn't shock him, however. He'd known that this would be the case. He dreaded telling his wife, though he knew she already suspected that she would be unable to carry a child.

"Why?" he gasped out.

The Oracle looked, not without kindness, into his eyes. "Fear not, King Minos, you _will_ have an heir."

"How? I love my wife, I wish for no other."

"Hush," the shawoman soothed. "There is no need for an annulment of marriage, my king. You _will_ have a child. But he will not be from Atantis. Travel to Samos. You will know the child once you see him."

Joya looked at her husband who was standing at the hull of the boat that was taking them to the nearest part of Samos. It was a small fishing village they were headed and while she was happy at the thought of going somewhere new, she longed to find their new son as soon as possible.  
A son. She'd always longed to give Minos her son. She wondered what this boy would be like. Would he be strong? Would he be clever? Would he love her? _He,_ she realised,_ may love his own mother more._ She sighed sadly.  
Minos turned to her in a heartbeat.

"What is it?"

"Will he love me, do you think?"

"Of course!" Minos was horrified at the thought his wife would think otherwise. "You will be a perfect mother. He will wish for no one finer than you."

She smiled at her husband. "I hope so."

* * *

Samos' fishing village was not what Joya had expected. She'd expected strong, bare-backed young men hauling in their catches for that day, women buying fish and other wares from little stalls, and smiling, elderly people watching over their grandchildren or playing games and children running, laughing, playing hide and seek among the lobster cages.  
Instead, there were women, wrinkled by the sun, ripping fishes' bellies open with sharp blades, causing a sight that made the queen feel ill. Men were there, and they were drunk, dumping fish onto the pier, letting most go and shouting angrily at others around them. Children were running around, alright, being chased, but by older children, laughing maliciously as they ran after young children with poles and sticks, proclaiming that they were fearsome warriors.  
Warriors they may not have been, but they were certainly fearsome. She prided herself on fearing little, yet she pressed against her husband and prayed to Poseidon that they would be gone from this island soon, their child safely with them.

Yes, their child. Where was he? The Oracle had told them they would know him. They knew none of these children. They peered around in vain, walking everywhere in the village, nodding politely at people who recognized them as royals. Sunset was upon them, orange clashing with blue, pink clouds streaking across the sky, the first of the stars just appearing and the King and Queen were near despair. They couldn't leave their kingdom for more than several days, yet they didn't wish to return childless.  
Joya turned around and then rushed her hands through her hair in desperation. She felt her tiara fling off her light-coloured tresses and near growled in frustration. Whipping around she saw it, held out to her, the sapphires glinting , the silver metal almost copper in the sun's dying light.

"You dropped this." a small voice told her.

Looking at the owner of said voice, she gasped. He was small and innocent with blue eyes, perky golden curls and was just so oddly perfect with his skinny little frame and his pale skin. _This_ was _him_, she knew. "Minos!"

"Yes?" He felt his eyes widen at this small creature. He was no fighter, he knew, but there was something Minos couldn't put his finger on about this child. He just had a feeling that this boy was destined for great things.

Trembling, Joya knelt down in front of him. The boy looked at her and then back at the bejeweled diadem he held and then, almost shyly, placed it on her head. She felt his little hands stroke her hair as if in awe and felt her heart melt. He was amazing.

Minos knelt by his wife. "What is your name?"

The little boy opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by a man's voice. "Pythagoras! What did I tell you about wandering around?"

"S-sorry."

The boy's, what the royal couple assumed to be, father stomped over to his quivering young boy. He was tall, strong and had dark hair cut to his jaw and a straggling beard with went to his chest. His light blue eyes were a startling contrast to all his surrounding darkness. He grabbed the child's arm, none too gently and glared at Minos and Joya.

"What do _you _want with my _son_?"

"We are the King and Queen of Atlantis." Minos told him, standing up and looking the man in the eyes. He sensed his guards behond him and knew the man would be dead if he so much as made a move towards him.

The other male gave a snort. "You are not my King. Or Queen."

Minos bristled at how the man looked Joya up and down. "We were told we'd find a child here."

The boy, Pythagoras, groaned as his father's grip on his arm tightened. His father frowned at the childless couple. "So?"

"We cannot bear children," Minos began.

"Neither can I. They ruin everything." The fisherman stated, glaring down at his child.

"We were told we'd find an heir. Here, in Samos. We think it may be yours."

"Are all Atlantians as crazy as you? This," he gave Pythagoras a slight shake. "Is _my _child. Not yours."

"We meant no offence..." Joya started to tell him.

"Father, you're hurting!" Pythagoras gasped. He'd kept quiet as long as he could, but his arm was causing him great pain.

The patriarch loosened his grip and turned from the King and Queen. "Find a child in an orphanage." he advised. "But this boy is happy with me."

* * *

Joya crept along quietly behind the tall fisherman. He kept a firm hold on the child, not wanting him to wander off again, the queen suspected. Minos was behind her. He couldn't quite believe his wife was following this dangerous man, but he'd stopped being surprised by her long ago. The man made a sharp turn to his right and, after opening a door, pushed his son into a building. Joya leapt behind a barrel and Minos shadowed her.

"You are an insane woman." he whispered. "I should have you placed in an asylum."

"That is our child!" she hissed back. "I'm not having him being kept by that...creature."

'That creature' was inside his home now. Creeping closer, Joya heard raised voices and weeping. The man was furious about something. Stalking closer, she heard words like 'problem child' and 'left to the wolves'. She didn't notice a jar before her feet and she kicked it over accidentally. It smashed, making the loudest noise she'd ever heard. She held her breath, praying the father hadn't heard it.

_Creeeeak_

He'd heard. As he exited his home, he noticed her. His eyes narrowed. He was not pleased.

"Mnesarchus?" A woman, younger than Joya padded out. She looked worn out. She had long, wispy hair reaching down to her waist, the colour of aged parchment. She was wearing a ugly, grey dress that hid her completely. Seemingly her husband wanted no other man looking at her. Her eyes, brown and large like a deer's had no spirit. Joya felt that she'd never seen a more broken person.

"These two," Mnesarchus pointed at the King and Queen. "Want our son."

"What?" Maia's eyes widened in horror.

Joya tried to explain. "We can't have our own. Our Oracle said that we would find him in Samos, that we would know him when we saw him. We can give him the best life he can have."

Maia looked thoughful. The man, Mnesarchus, looked annoyed. "He will have a good life here." he insisted. "He will become a merchant like all the members of this family have become." He pushed his wife back into the house. "Go back to Atlantis."

Minos looked at Joya who was staring at the now closed door, biting her lip. "Darling?"

"We _will _ have that child. I don't care if we have to declare war, that child will be ours!"

* * *

Maia did not know what she would do without her son. He was her life force, the one thing she could not bear to lose. Yet...  
She wanted him to have a better life than this. Somewhere she knew he would be safe, loved and...happy. He was not happy. How could he be, with a father like Mnesarchus? A man who terrorised his family and made it obvious that his child was a disappintment to him?  
He was sleeping now, his peaceful expression, long eyelashes and golden curls making him look like an angel. Mnesarchus didn't see the perfection that she saw. He saw Pythagoras' delicate limbs, his frail body. Features that would never make a warrior or a fighter.  
This child may not be a fighter, but he was a survivor. But could he survive to adulthood with a father like he had?

She remembered the queen, how she'd looked with such longing at her son. She could have another child, she knew. The other woman couldn't even have one. She made a decision. She saw Mnesarchus was flat-out drunk, slumbering on their bed. She put her hands under her son's armpits and lifted him onto her hip. Instinctively, he burrowed his head against her shoulder. She tiptoed past her husband, quietly opened the door and sprinted into the night.

* * *

Joya sighed as she stepped towards their boat. _One day,_ she swore, _they would have their child_.

"Wait!"

The Queen whipped around and saw a figure running towards them, a bundle in its arms. Upon arrving closer, Joya realsied it was the boy's mother and she'd brought her son with her.

"You will love him? You won't allow any harm to him, you'll keep him safe?"

"Yes. Of course."

Maia felt large tears ooze out of her eyes as she passed her sleeping child to the Queen, who gasped with amazement as she took on the boy. He stirred.

"Mama?"

"I love you very much." Maia told him, taking his hands and kissing them. "Don't forget that."

"What's happening?"

"The King and Queen will take care of you."

"What can we give you?" Joya asked, stroking Pythagoras' hair.

"Nothing. A good life for him is all I ask."

"Nonsense. You've given me the most precious gift of all." Joya turned to Minos who was already on the boat. She passed the boy to him and turned back to Maia. She leant against a post and lifted her leg up. Feeling around her ankle, she slipped off the anklet that she'd been given by Minos when they'd first started courting. It was made of fine silver and had little blue stones attached to the links. It was beautiful and she'd loved it. She still loved it, yet this woman had given her the most amazing thing. She handed it to her.

"I can't." Maia stuttered.

"Please. I cannot give you anything less."

"Thank you. But it is too fine.."

"Keep it and remember your child." Joya implored her.

Maia's fingers closed over the jewellery. "I will."

Joya climbed the plank and stood on the boat. Maia looked steadily back at her. "I won't let him forget you."

"Thank you." Maia looked at her son one last time and turning away, began sprinting back to her home.

Joya went to her husband and placed her arms around him and her new son. Finally, they had what they'd always wanted.

* * *

**So, Emerald-Has-Been-Cumberbatched and I were talking last night about Jariadne and Jagoras and what if roles were reversed etc. She asked what if Pythagoras was the Prince and Ariadne wasn't, in fact, the princess. I would still ship Jagoras, I said. Then, without warning, an idea came into my head. I asked her 'would you read a fanfic where Pythagoras was the prince and Jason was, well, canon?' She said she would, so I've written this. I feel like I'm rewriting history a tad, but there we go. This should be fun. Well, I hope you enjoyed and reviews are welcome! And, yes, it is, in fact, AU.**

**Love from Shania. xx**


	2. Chapter 2

There was much to get on with before they could properly enjoy their new son. For one thing, the only thing they knew about him was his name and the fact he looked like an angel's child. Before they announced the new heir to Atlantis, they sat him down to talk to him about his life.  
The prince-to-be looked up inquisitively at his new parents. Joya insisted on him sitting on her lap at every opportunity and while Minos couldn't blame her, he would have liked to feel so close to the child too.

"Am I in trouble?" the boy asked, looking from Minos to Joya in worry.

"Of course not! We just want to get to know you." Joya explained.

"How old are you, little one?" Minos asked him.

"Six years old."

"And when is your birthday?"

"June."

"What day of June?"

"The 30th day."

For some frustrating reason, the young child wouldn't say very much. He said the bare minimum and, with the excpetion of glancing up at their faces, avoided looking at them.

"What do you like doing?" Minos asked, hoping the question would prompt more words.

"I make shapes."

"What ones?" Joya asked.

"Iscoceles, Equilaterals and right angles."

"Triangles?" Minos guessed.

"Yes."

"Why triangles, little one?"

"I don't know. They interest me."

"What else do you like doing?" Joya questioned.

"I like mathematics." Pythagoras revealed.

Minos smiled. He remembered when he, as a boy, despised the gruelling difficulty mathematics had bestowed upon him. He'd always admired people who could not only understand it, but enjoyed it also. "What mathematics do you like best?"

"Geometry. There was a man in Samos who was teaching me it."

_'Maybe he could grow up to be a mathematician.'_ Minos mused as he looked at the child.

"Geometry?" The queen was doubtful. Surely, this boy, wonderful as he was, couldn't be learning geometry already?

Mistaking Joya's repetition for confusion, Pythagoras tried to help her. "Geometry is shapes. You have to find the relations of their points and..."

Minos couldn't help smiling at his wife. Like him, Joya had a phobia of mathematics any more complicated than adding and subtracting. To her credit, she listened attentively, although Minos suspected would forget it by bedtime.

"Do you like Atlantis?" the King pressed.

Pythagoras nodded enthusiastically. Anything was better than the sickening scent of decomposing fish, and sea plants and the sound of drunken men beating their families and each other. Atlantis was peaceful and while it was close to the ocean, the place was not so close that they could smell the sea's produce.  
No, Atlantis was a wonderful place. The one bad thing was that he didn't have his mother anymore. He missed her, her gentle brown eyes, her soft blonde hair, the smell of sand and bread that clung to her, the way she always made up stories for him before bed. He loved Joya, she was warm and loving and gentle, but _ he missed Mama.  
_He didn't know what to think of Minos. The King was serious, but he had kind eyes and, unlike Father, looked at him like he was...special. Sometimes, when his father had been sober, Mnesarchus would look at him like that. Then he'd get drunk again and Pythagoras would end up getting hit in the throat and being forced to watch as his mother got hurt. He shivered.

The new parents noticed his shivering and Minos placed his arms around his family, cocooning them in his safe embrace. "Are you cold?"

"A little bit." That wasn't a lie. Thinking of his father always had him feeling cold. He rubbed his arms and tried to think of his mother.

* * *

"I don't think he likes me." Minos revealed to Joya.

"Don't be a fool." Joya replied. She didn't mean to be curt, but she was doing a particularly fiddly activity involving tiny beads and several yards' worth of string. She didn't want to be interrupted.

"Honestly! When he was cold and I held him, not only did he recoil, but he tensed up."

"Minos, he's probably never been given affection from a man before. Do you think his father hugged him a lot?"

Minos hadn't thought of that. "What can I do?"

"Well, for Poseidon's sake, don't go squeezing him to death to try and get him used to it!"

"Would I do a thing like that?"

"Yes." Joya told him. She looked up from what she was making. "I remember when we first started courting. You found out my brother still hadn't learned to sword fight. And what did you do? You worked the poor boy to death!"

"I didn't work him to death..." Minos protested.

"He was exhausted! He still doesn't like visiting to this day. You'd better not do the same to our son." she warned, before going back to her design.

"I won't. I promise."

"Spend time with Pythagoras." the queen advised. She put away her work and looked her husband in the eyes. "You both need to get used to each other."

"Thank you."

* * *

The bed was huge. Not just huge, but gargantuan. Pythagoras wasn't sure 'gargantuan' was a word, but it fit the size of the vast, purple sleeping place like a glove. Not only was the width of it large, but the height of it. It came up to his shoulders, for Poseidon's sake! He hooked his hands onto the mattress* and tried to pull himself up. The soft scrunchy material collapsed under his fingers and he found he couldn't physically get himself up onto the cot. He gave it once last try and... a pair of strong hands lifted him up and deposited him onto the deep amethyst-coloured sheets.  
Twisting around, he saw his new father beaming down at him as though he'd seen a humorous play.

"Is the bed too high for you, little one?"

"Just a little bit." Pythagoras was mortified that Minos had had to help him. Mnesrachus would have berated him for needing help.

Minos frowned at the look of guilt that clouded his new son's features. "What's wrong?" he asked, sitting next to him.

"You had to help me." Pythagoras explained.

Minos was puzzled. "That does not matter. Children can't do everything by themselves. Never be afraid to ask for my help with anything."  
Minos saw it. A flicker of a mischievous smile at the corner of the blonde's mouth. "What is it?"

"Umm..." Uh-oh. Minos would be sure to be annoyed if he mocked him!

"It's alright, you can tell me." Minos urged. He wanted to know what had made him smile.

"Could I even ask for your help in mathematics?"

"It was that obvious how terrible I am with numbers?" Minos wondered out loud.

The boy had his little mouth covered. His small shoulders shook. Clearly he found his little joke to be hilarious. Minos smiled and ruffled his golden curls. He wondered what else he could do to try and bond with his new child. His eyes wandered and then picked out the bookshelf that stood at the balcony window.

"Would you like me to read to you?"

Pythagoras stopped laughing. He looked awed. "You can _read_?"

"Yes. Would you like a story to be read to you?"

Pythagoras nodded. "Yes, please."

Minos found his childhood favourite. He didn't know whether Pythagoras would favour it also, but every child from here to Athens enjoyed it. He lay on his side, the book where Pythagoras could see it and recanted the tale he knew so well. The child listened in rapture and Minos told him the tale of lost children, courageous warriors, of Gods who sought terrible revenge on those who had wronged them and smiled brightly at the happy ending the book had within its pages. When the book was finshed, Minos was surprised to find that the boy had, somewhere during the tale, gotten closer. The child's body was so close to his, he could feel him breathing. _So this was what it felt like to be close to his child._

"Did you like that story?" Minos asked anxiously.

"It was one of the best ones I've ever heard." was the answer.

Minos smiled. The boy had good taste.

* * *

**I don't know what else to do! This seems like a bloody midget of a chapter compared to the first one! GAAH! Well, I hope it was enjoyed and I'll try and get up a third chapter soon! **

**BTW, Joya is Greek for 'Jewel', Maia is Greek for 'Mother' (so I've heard) :)**

**Love from Shania. xx**


	3. Chapter 3

There was a little girl in the palace. Well, she was older than him, Joya had told him. She was the daughter of the new cook, he'd been told. He wanted to see her, but he also didn't. He'd like a friend, but in his experience, girls were either cruel and harsh, mocking his frail body and cleverness or found him 'adorable' and made him the baby in their games wherein they had a family.  
One day, he crept along to the kitchens and saw her there. She, just as the Queen had said, had dark brown hair, golden skin and was wearing a silver pendant. He mustered up courage and edged closer to see her. She looked his way and he was amazed by her eyes. Dark brown and tender, like his mother's had been. She got up from where she was sitting and walked to him.

"Hello."

"Hullo. What's your name?"

"Medusa."

"I'm Pythagoras."

"You're the Prince."

He didn't like being called the prince. Princes were strong, brave and handsome and he was neither.

"Will you play with me?" he blurted out.

She looked thrilled.

* * *

Medusa was an amazing friend. She showed him ways to sneak into the woods without being detected by the palace guards and the two spent their days playing under the dark green boughs, pretending to be explorers discovering new lands. A little stream of cool, clear water became the ocean or a large river. Rocks barely taller than they were became cliffs to be scaled in search of civilisation. The trees above them were challenging them to climb them.  
Medusa was adamant that they shouldn't go too far into the woods. Her father had gone into them and never returned. She was not afraid of the woods, but wouldn't allow them to go out of sight of the city.

"Do you miss your father?" Medusa asked. It was a partciluarly hot day and they'd finished exploring.

"No."

"I miss mine. He was a nice father."

Pythagoras put his arms around her, like he'd seen Minos do to Joya. Medusa held onto one of his elbows and smiled at him.

"Maybe he's made a life for himself here. But I can't leave my mama."

"At least you're here."

Medusa laughed. "Yeah. Pyth?"

"Hmm?"

"What was your father like?"

"He wasn't very nice. He liked to hit and shout and drink."

"Did he hit you?"

Pythagoras nodded. He jumped in surprise as something warm and soft pressed against his face. He looked at Medusa's face and felt confused.

"My mama kisses me when I'm sad." she explained.

"Both of mine do, too."

"Do you think our mothers would mind if they knew where we are?"

"i don't-" Pythagoras stopped. He'd heard a distinct crack! behind them. He pulled onto Medusa's sleeve and pulled her off the boulder they were sitting on. "Did you hear that?" Medusa's eyes were wide with worry. "Shh." Pythagoras was afraid they'd be overheard and spotted. "I think we'd better get back to the palace now." She nodded in agreement and crept along with him as they padded over the crumbly, moist earth. They made it to the border of the city when they heard a shout. "There they are!" There was the sound of footsteps, running, getting closer and closer. They ran from the danger, not looking back. This, they silently decided, would be the last time they went into the woods.  
Finally, the cream wall of the place that bordered Atlantis from the woods came into view. They silently ran towards it and searched for the small orifice that had allowed them into the forest.

"There it is!" Medusa whispered. She grabbed hold of Pythagoras' hand and guided him towards it.

_FSSSWOOOSSSSHHH!_

An arrow shot towards them, landing into the wall, just inches from Medusa's face. They screamed, not caring if they were heard and scrabbled through the wall like the Furies were behind them. Inside the palace, they ran past maids, servants, not caring who or what they encountered. They ran past a blur of cobalt blue and heard a relieved cry of, "The children!"  
They didn't stop running until they'd exited the palace altogether. Medusa pulled them into a large, wodden building which smelt like apples and hay. She dragged him behind a barrel and they knelt on the floor, exhausted.

"I've never been so scared in all my life." Medusa panted.

"Me neither." Pythagoras agreed. "What is this place?"

"The stables. They keep horses here."

As if on cue, a grey-furred head came down to greet them. Big, dark eyes stared at the children, as the creature's soft nose nudged at them. Pythagoras had never been this close to a horse before. He timidly patted the creature on its snout.

"They won't hurt you." Medusa told him. "Just don't startle it."

"PYTHAGORAS!"

"MEDUSA!"

"They're angry with us!" Pythagoras said to his companion. He hugged his knees tightly and shivered. "What do we do?"

"They don't sound angry," Medusa tried to soothe. "Just worried. Come on." She tugged at his arm and made him stand up.

Pythagoras thought Medusa was crazy. When an adult shouted, that meant they were angry. Or drunk. And a drunk adult meant anger would surely occur. Still, he didn't want her to go alone, so he kept close to her side as she walked from behind the barrier. Never had his insticnts been screaming at him so loudly to run as they did when he saw the Queen and Medusa's mother's back were turned. He didn't fear Joya, but for all he knew, Medusa's mother could be an angry, bitter woman, like the older women at the docks.

Medusa cleared her throat. "We're here, Mama."

The cook whipped round at the sound of her daughter's voice. "There you are!" She knelt on the ground and pulled her little girl into her green robes. "Where were you?!"

Joya had appeared by Pythagoras' side the moment she'd heard Medusa. She, too, was holding onto her child as though she'd never let him go. Now, she looked down at him, relief evident in her eyes. "Where indeed?"

Medusa knew it would do no good to lie to the Queen. "We were in the woods behind the palace."

"I see." Joya knew why the woods would be a first choice for the children to go. It was cool, beatiful and peaceful. Yet it was also dangerous.

"Sorry."

"I know why you went there, but it's _very _ dangerous. Promise me you'll not go there again." Joya almost pleaded.

"Promise." the children chorused.

* * *

Minos bit back a smile as Joya told him the tale of what their son and his new friend had been up to that afternoon. He remembered a time when he'd snuck off to the woods to play with a friend or to fool around with a love. He tried to keep serious, remembering the fear he'd felt when Pythagoras and Medusa were missing. Remembering shouting at Kapaneus to not shoot as he saw the two children, the sickness when the arrow had only just missed the little one's head.

Joya placed her hand on top of his. "I know. It's been a long day already."

"Kapaneus brought his son."

Joya groaned. "Oh, no!"

"Come now, Heptarian isn't that bad!"

"He's going to destroy our son!"

"Darling..."

"Don't you 'darling' me, Minos!" Joya wagged a finger at him. "You know that boy is..."

"He's loyal. And he does have a good heart."

"I haven't seen it. He's violent. He's participating in a Pancration next year, is he not?"

"He will not hurt Pythagoras. He is loyal to this kingdom, to this family as you know."

"If he even makes him sad.."Joya warned.

"I know you and Kapatheus fdon't see eye-to-eye, but can you not give his son a chance? Heptarian is Pythagoras' age, give or take a month."

"That is true. Fine, but I will never care for Kapatheus."

He kissed her and went to the door. "I will see you later." he smiled.

Joya tried not to think of Kapatheus as she surveyed her wardrobe. She knew he liked the colour red, so she averted her eyes from her red clothes and looked at the other colours.

"Excuse me?"

She beamed down at her child, who was fiddling with his sea-green belt. "Do you need help tying it?"

"It's too tight." he explained.

Joya pulled the tied up part of the material to face her. He'd managed to make it a particlarly tight knot. "Did no one help you?"

"I can dress myself. I just can't do knots."

She picked at it with her nails and eventually it loosened. She deflty tied it correctly and smiled at her child. He was dressed in a pair of black trousers, a soft grey coloured longshirt and was wearing the newly tied, soft green belt. His hair was sticking up in a very endearing way, but Joya knew he couldn't go down to dinner with his hair scruffy, so she took him on her lap and reached for her brush. She took extra care not to hurt him, lightly pulling on any tangles. Soon, his hair was neater and fluffier. She smiled widely. He didn't look like the child from Samos anymore. He was fast becoming an Atlantian prince.  
She remembered she still had to get dressed and sat him on her bed and walked back to her wardobe.

"What should I wear?" she asked herself.

"Red?"

"No, sweetheart. The old bastard like red best."

"Who's the old bastard?"

Joya choked. "Don't repeat that! I shouldn't have cursed in front of you. You see, there's a man called Kapaneus I dislike and that's my, err, nickname for him. But he'd not supposed to know that's my nickname for him."

"I won't tell."

"Thank you."

"What about pink?"

"I'm not really sure about pink."

"Purple?"

"Nothing with a hint of red."

"You could wear green and then we'd match!"

Joya smiled again. "I'd like that. Why don't you find your papa while I get dressed?"

* * *

Minos felt himself grin stupidly as his child came running towards him. Truly, there was nothing better than having someone want to see you out of love rather than awe. He lifted him up onto his hip, nearly laughing outright at the fluffy, golden halo encircling his son's head.

"Very interesting hairstyle you've got."

Pythagoras beamed. "Thank you!"

"What's your mother doing?"

"Dressing. She's wearing green because the old bastard likes red."

Minos nearly dropped him. "Old..?"

"Bastard." Pythagoras repeated. "Someone called Kapanees is a old bastard."

"Oh. I see. You mustn't say the word bastard, my child." He was going to have to talk to Joya about this.

"What do I say?"

"'Wonder'. Say 'old wonder.'"

"'Old wonder'."

"Very good." Minos praised, glad that that discussion was over. "So, I heard you went into the forest today."

Pythagoras suddenly became very interested in the pattern on Minos' robe.

"I suppose I should tell you it was the old wonder who shot at you."

"Why?"

"We thought you'd both been kidnapped. He heard footsteps, took a shot."

"I didn't know you'd be looking for us."

"I didn't know you two had been going into the woods." Minos gently retorted.

"We're not going there again, it's dangerous."

"It is."

"Did you ever go there?"

"I did. For the exact same reason you went there with Medusa. I do understand why you ventured there."

"Why did you stop?"

"My father found out. He was not happy."

Pythagoras decided not to ask more about Minos' escapades into, what he'd renamed, The Forest Of Arrows. "We won't go there again."

"I believe you." Minos kissed the boys' forehead. He wasn't going to punish him for this. How could he? Still, he decided, hugging the small body close, he was going to try and keep a closer eye on his princeling.

**Kapaneus is a Greek boy's name meaning 'arrogant'. Kapaneus is Heptarian's father's name in this fic. Hope you enjoyed and **** reviews are appreciated!**

**Love from Shania. xx**


	4. Chapter 4

The adults had finished eating and wanted to discuss 'adult things', as Joya had put it, so he'd been requested to go with Heptarian. Where they were supposed to go, he didn't know, so he just blindly followed the older boy. He felt oddly at ease with him. He just knew , from instict, that no harm would come to him from Heptarian. He still didn't know his way around the vast palace. it was like a maze to him.  
Suddenly, Heptarian made a sharp turn. Not expecting it, Pythagoras stumbled and would have trippped over his own feet, had a strong arm not shot out and caught a sleeve.

"Be _careful_." Heptarian warned, yanking him upright.

"I didn't_ mean _ to!" Pythagoras retorted. Did he think he _wanted_ to fall?

Heptarian's lip curled. "I thought you were quiet!"

"I thought you wouldn't have cared if somebody fell."

Heptarian stopped smiling. "I wouldn't let _you_ fall."

This was odd. In Samos, people didn't care if anyone got hurt. That was just the hand the Gods dealt. "Why?"

"You're the Prince of Atlantis. I'm supposed to protect you."

"What about the King and Queen?"

"Them too, but that's my father's job."

"I don't understand."

"Atlantis is Poseidon's city. The royal family of Atlantis are its guardians, they look after the city and nurture it. I am a servant of Poseidon. It's my duty to protect and serve the royal family."

"How old are you?" Pythagoras asked. With the words he was using, his height and athletic build, Pythagoras felt pretty sure he was at least 12.

"I'm eleven years. I'll be in the Pancration next year."

"Pancration?"

Heptarian bit back a sigh. He had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

"Will_ I_ have to partake in the Pancration?"

"No. It's only something to be done to prove yourself as a warrior or even a suitor."

"Why are you doing it?"

"To prove my worth as a warrior."

"Why?"

"I want to make my father proud." Heptarian admitted. "And it's a tradition for the men in my family to partake in them."

"Are you afraid?"

"No. I'm ready." Heptarian replied. He started walking again, going up the stairs he'd abandoned to help the younger boy.

"How long are you staying with us?"

"A few days. Father often comes to Atlantis and he'll take me with him. The king and queen are like family to us."

"What about your mother?"

Heptarian stopped walking. He bit down on his lip to avoid telling the blonde to mind his own business. "She's dead."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"Where are we going?"

"You don't know about the palace's rooms yet?"

"I can't help it." Pythagoras defended. "It's bigger than the whole island of Samos!"

Heptarian chuckled. "Not quite that large. It is big, I agree. Did you know you can see the ocean from one of the rooms?"

"Really?" He had never loved the ocean, but he enjoyed the way it looked, blues and greens, the waves rolling and the brightly coloured fish that sometimes swam to the surface. He'd missed it these past few weeks.

"Yes. That's where I'm going. Do you want to go?"

"Please. I've missed it."

"Missed it?"

"I've lived by the ocean for nearly seven years." Pythagoras explained.

"Do you swim?"

"No. My father, in Samos, never..."

"Not your father. Minos is your father."

"No. Minos is my _pateroúli̱s."_

"I see."

"Anyway, my father was never sober enough to teach me. Although, he did toss me in the ocean once to see what I would do."

"What happened?" Heptarian asked, feeling horrified.

"I can't remember. But when I woke up, four days had passed."

He would have to talk to King Minos about this. They couldn't have a Prince who couldn't swim. Poseidon would be furious. They finally reached the large window, with its white, lace curtain shielding the shimmering black ocean from their view. He tucked it away and allowed the smaller child in front of him, so he could watch over him.

Pythagoras was reminded of Samos. Reminded of watching the stars move hazily across the sky as morning approached. Reminded of watching the jet black ocean as it rhythmically moved in the bright, silvery moonlight.

"It's beautiful." he murmured.

How long they stayed there, he did not know, but soon Hepatarian was lightly pulling on his shoulders telling him it was getting late and that they would return tomorrow. His instincts had been right. Heptarian was no one to fear. (unless you were to oppose him in the Pancartion).

* * *

"So, what did you and Heptarian do?" Joya asked. She was lying on her side next to her tired child, holding onto one of his hands.

"He showed me the ocean." Pythagoras sleepily told her.

"That's nice." Joya admitted. She'd not been too sure about allowing Heptarian alone with her son, but in this occasion, she'd truly had nothing to fear.

"_Mi̱téra_, do you think I should go in the Pancration?"

"No! Why?"

"Heptarian said it's a way of bringing pride to your family."

"You've already brought us pride, _mikró." _Joya told him sincerely, brushing her fingers through his curls.

"Really?"

"Yes. I never say anything I do not mean." She kissed his forehead and rose. "I'd better go to your _pateroúli̱s_. Goodnight, _asteráki_."

"___Mi̱téra_?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

**This is fluffiest thing I've written in a while, I think. As usual, I hope you've enjoyed, reviews are welcome and if you flame it, YOU CAN PISS OFF AND GET THROWN TO THE BULLS!**

**Love from **


	5. Chapter 5

**This is about the time when Pythagoras would be ten years of age. Children of royalty were usually tutored at home during this time from what I hear, so this begins when his tutor is tutoring him.**

Thymo̱ménos had never taught a child who had actually been interested as this one was. He'd tutored the royal family of Atlantis for three generations now and was relieved to find he had a child who wanted to learn. If only he would slow down. He was onto teaching him hieroglyphics advanced things more suited for a thirteen year old than a child of ten. He didn't mind, but it was starting to make him feel useless.

"I feel you won't be needing me much longer." he told him.

"Why?"

"I won't have anything left to teach you."

"I'll be seeing you after you go, won't I?"

"Maybe when you have children." Thymo̱ménos tugged regretfully at his whitening beard. "Although I may not live long enough."

The door creaked open before Pythagoras could reply. Medusa looked inside the room. "Are you finished?"

"Soon." Thymo̱ménos had no patience when it came to serving girls. '_They shouldn't even be allowed to speak, especially not to royalty'_, he thought to himself. "Go away."

"What are you doing?" Medusa asked Pythagoras.

"We're looking at our history."

" By the gods, child, get out!"

Medusa looked a little hurt. "Alright." she pulled back and closed the door.

"I wish you would be nice to her."

"She is a servant. You shouldn't be speaking to her. She's below you."

"She's my friend."

Thymo̱ménos ignored this and pointed at the passage in the book. "This is your grandfather Ischyrós. He..."

The door slammed open and Medusa stood there again. "Dáskalos, the..."

Thymo̱ménos stormed over to her. "I told you to leave! Are all servants like you, disrespectful," he grabbed hold of her hair, forcing her to look at him.

"No, no Thymo̱ménos! Please!" Pythagoras knew exactly what was going to happen. He hadn't forgotten what it meant, to be held like that. He ran to his mentor and started clawing at him in a desperate attempt to free Medusa.

The teacher released her and turned his attention to his student. Pythagoras was reminded of his father going onto him after he'd finished with his mother. He stepped back, eyes widening at the intense fury in the tutor's harsh, green eyes.

"What's going on here?" Joya's voice barked at them.

They looked over at the queen, who had her hands on her hips and, in her crimson robes, looked like she wasn't in the mood to be messed around.

"He attacked me."

Joya glided over and looked at his torn arms. She looked at her son with amazement. "What made you do this?"

"He was going to hurt Medusa."

"Why?"

"She kept interrupting." Thymo̱ménos muttered.

"I sent her here to bring you to me. No wonder she was so upset..." Joya looked Thymo̱ménos in the eyes. "You are dismissed."

Joya knelt down and pulled her child against her shoulder. She could see that while no harm had been done to him, he was afraid and worried. He leant against her, holding tightly onto her. She didn't let go until he did.

"Where did Medusa go?" Pythagoras asked Joya.

"I don't know. I'll ask her mother." Joya half-smiled. "The anger of Ev̱gení̱s is not something I wish for you to see. Why don't you look for her in case her mother doesn't know?"

* * *

She was nowhere in the palace. He'd looked in all their hiding places, he'd looked in all the rooms and Medusa was nowhere to be found. He gazed out of a window in passing and then stared. He'd seen a blur of orange and a smudge of brown. Medusa must have been truly afraid. She'd gone back into the forest.  
He ran to the entrance as fast as his legs would allow and he was back, breathing in the earthy air, underneath to dark green leaves.

"Medusa!"

"I'm here." a small voice answered from behind a boulder, streaked with crystal.

He wasted no time in clambering over it and throwing himself at Medusa. She clung onto him and hid her face in his shoulder.

"He's gone. You can come back..."

"I was scared. I've been hurt by grown ups before." she looked at him with wide eyes. "You protected me."

"Of course I did. I'd never let anyone hurt you, Medusa."

"Thank you." she brushed her face and squeezed his hand. "Is he truly gone?"

"Yes."

"Alright." She stood up and helped him stand and the two turned...and froze.

* * *

**Ev̱gení̱s is the Greek word for 'gentle'.**

**Thymo̱ménos is the Greek word for 'angry'**

**kakó syngraféas pou ekmetallév̱etai ypervoliká af̱tó pou o kathénas miseí to pio is Greek for 'evil writer who overuses that what everyone hates the most'**


	6. Chapter 6

They never found Medusa. She was eventually thought to have ran away, which Pythagoras had to admit, seemed likely. But he couldn't believe that she had. She was his best friend, she was just a child, like him, how could she have decided to just _leave?  
_He never quite stopped mourning her loss. And, as the years melted by, he never stopped missing her.

* * *

Not so far from the palace, a young girl was humming as she idly stepped back to her home. Her name was Ariadne, and she'd lived in Atlantis for four, quite interesting, years. Upon first arrival, she'd met a man who had a mountain of gambling debts that needed to be paid off. She was a very compassionate person, and managed to barter with the loaners to lower the amount and to give him more time to pay them off. Well, for them to pay it off. He'd offered to let her stay with him, and though she'd been worried to live with a strange man at first, she'd accepted. Now the house was half hers too, as the man, Hercules, had decided to gamble that away in a game of cards and she'd ended up buying it back.  
They were alright, though. He was good to her and she had grown fond of him.

As she moved closer to the house, she heard cries of 'Stop!' and grimaced. Some poor fool was running from the guards again. She started placing away the various groceries she'd bought and without warning, a _'THUMP!' _ came from the window. She padded over and to her surprise a young man was there, hanging on by his fingertips. He didn't say anything, but she could see the desperation in his eyes, and she grabbed at him, only just catching his forearm before his grip failed him. He pulled himself up and she hauled and suddenly she was on her back, the panting man lying dazed on top of her.

"Oh...Thank you! thank you!" He buried his head into her shoulder and held her tightly. He held on for several minutes before he let her go and knelt back.

She stood up and, as if on cue, the guards began hammering on the door. She saw the man looked worried and realised that it was him they were after. She stared at him.

"I can explain! I was on the sub, then a bright light and suddenly I'm on a beach and then I find this city and there's two-headed dragons and arrows..."

"What's a 'sub'?"

"OPEN UP!"

She looked back at him. He was not threatening, that much she could see. She sighed heavily, cursing her soft nature and moving the table back, opened the hatchdoor. "Get in there. Quickly!"

* * *

"You took your time!" the guard barked.

"I was busy."

"Hmm. Have you seen anyone?"

"I have not."

They stalked around , knocking over various things, but decided that whomever they were looking for was not there. When they left, Ariadne locked the door and ran back to the hatchdoor, fearing for the man's life.

He peered up at her and she noticed a bloody wound, shining in the sunlight. She helped him out and helped him to her bed. She made him sit and went to get water and herbs. Tearing a makeshift bandage from some cloth, she dampened it and held it to his wound.

"Where am I?"

"Atlantis."

"Atlantis? But that's under the ocean!"

"If it was, we'd all be dead."

"Oh, my God. This is..."

The door swung open again, the man jerked and gazed to see who it was. To his relief it was not a person who looked to be a threat and he relaxed.

"And who is this?"

"This is...um..."

"Jason." the stranger murmured.

"This is Jason." Ariadne announced.

"Boyfriend, is he?"

Ariadne blushed and when she next spoke, she spoke shaprly. "No. He was running from the guards and needed help. He was injured, see?"

"You took in a criminal?!"

"He's not a criminal. He's not from here."

"For the gods' sake!"

"Hercules! After all the messes you've landed us in..."

"What?! Name me one time, just one..."

* * *

Ariadne smiled at Jason, dimples denting her cheeks. Jason quite liked her. She was strong and unafraid and could work miracles as she'd managed to get Hercules (he couldn't believe this plump, middle-aged man was actually him) to allow him to stay with them.

"Thank you."

"No problem. What did you come here for?"

"I wanted to find my father. He was lost...around these parts."

"I see. Have you found anything yet?"

"No."

Ariadne took hold of Jason's forearm again. "Come with me. There's someone who can help you."

* * *

Jason was almost swaying on the spot when he came out of the temple into the cool shade it cast upon the marbled ground. He sat down heavily on a step and tried to breathe.

Dead. his father was dead. He didn't know what to do. Here he was in a strange city, alone, with nothing but his necklace and the clothes on his back. And even the clothes were stolen. He lay his head in his hands and sighed miserably. What the hell was he going to do?

"Are you alright?" A man's voice, quiet and gentle pierced his thoughts. Looking up, he saw blue, silken robes surrounding a pale, slender body. looking higher, he saw golden curls and eyes blue as the sea in the horizon.

"I'm fine."

The newcomer wasn't fooled. He sat next to him and placed a hand on Jason's shoulder. "Something is troubling you. What is it?"

"My father is dead."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't know what I'm going to do. I'm lost here..."

"Don't be afraid. Atlantis will soon seem like home to you."

"It's so... different to where I am from."

"It's different from everywhere." the stranger agreed. "But it will feel like your true home in time."

Jason sighed. "I hope so."

"Do you have a place to stay?"

"Yes. I made a friend this morning. She's agreed to let me stay with her and her housemate."

"What is her name?"

"Ariadne."

The blonde smiled. "I'm glad you found her. She's a good woman with a kind heart. SHe has a sharp tongue, so don't cross her."

"I won't." Jason promised. he felt relaxed and he gave the other man a small smile.

"I haven't seen you before. What's your name?"

"Jason. You?"

"I'm Pythagoras." the stranger told him. He was getting up now. "It's nice to meet you."

"You're the triangle guy."

Pythagoras whipped his head up. "What?"

Jason seemed nervous. "I've heard stories..."

"Nobody knows about my thoughts on triangles, but my parents. Who told you?"

"Oh, I...overheard some people."

"I see."

"Well," Jason could see Ariadne, making her way towards them. "I'd better go. Goodbye, Pythagoras."

"Goodbye." Pythagoras murmured. He stared in wonder at the man's retreating back, and shaking his head in wonder, returned to the palace. He hoped he would see him again.

* * *

"Finally met our prince, did you?" Hercules asked. He was slightly drunk and was warming up to Jason, to the latter's relief.

Jason almost spat out his water. "Your _prince_?"

Ariadne almost giggled. "I couldn't believe it either. He's almost like one of us, and so down-to-earth.." She swallowed some of her drink. "But he's going to be good king one day."

"I...wow."

"He likes spending time with the non-royals. He's not actually of royal blood."

"Oh." Atlantis truly was the oddest place. Jason didn't know what to say.

"He's liked." Hercules said, getting up to refill his wineskin. "WHich is important, especially for him. Nothing worse than being a disliked king."

Jason was quiet, thinking about how similar, yet different history was in this...world? Time? He didn't know. He took a sip of water and gazed out the window. Almost without warning, the sound of drums echoed in the night air.

"Marching band?"

"Whatever they are, no. Tomorrow, tributes will be selected to face the Minotaur."

"What? You send people to their deaths?"

"We have to. Sending a sacrifice appeases the gods. The Minotaur is what it is because, as a man, he angered the gods and was cursed. We can't have the same happen to us."

"Minotaur Island has a ring to it, though." Hercules pointed out.

"Well, Minos wouldn't agree. There's a curfew, so don't go back out, either of you. I don't want anyone in this house to get torn up by the hunting lions."


	7. Chapter 7

Joya lightly touched Pythagoras' arm. "Are you alright? You've not eaten."

"It's just tomorrow."

"We have to." Minos told him, gently. "You know if I didn't have to, I wouldn't."

"There's a new man here. I met him today. He's just arrived in Atlantis. Does he _have _ to draw a stone?"

"You know he does." Minos answered, though he didn't like admitting it.

Joya sighed. "Nobody likes this. But we have to. For the kingdom."

* * *

Jason felt his heart swoop as he waited in the crowd in front of the royal family. Soon they, Ariadne had told him, would have to go into a special building to select a stone. White meant they would live. Black meant...  
He swallowed nervously, his legs turning rubbery as the King's speech ended. The crowd surged forward. He was in line for hours, his skin turning wet as the sun's merciless heat attacked him. Ariadne, behind him, passed him her water-skin.

"It'll be alright. The chances of you picking a black stone are low."

"Look, there's someone with a black one now." Hercules muttered as a woman trudged past, hand tightly clenched. A shiny, smooth dark object gleamed in the sunlight.

Before he knew it, he was in the building, the royal family seated before him. But where was the Prince? Looking to his left, he saw him. He was looking scared, but gave Jason an encouraging smile. Jason stepped forward, looking for where he'd have to pick out a rock.

"Over there." Ariadne whispered behind him.

A grey, stone staue of what appeared to be a bull stood by where Pythagoras was. Jason placed his hand inside the bull's open mouth, feeling lightheaded. His hands closed around a stone and he pulled it out, shaking.

White. Thank God. He walked to the left side of the wall to wait for Ariadne and Hercules and caught a glimpse of the blonde smiling. He was relieved, Jason supposed, that someone had gotten a white.

Sighing, Hercules walked over to it, Ariadne pushing him in front. He closed his eyes and felt around, and Jason could see his mouth uttering a prayer. He took out his hand and relaxed upon seeing it was the same as Jason's. Now, Ariadne stepped forward and dug her hand in, almost seeming like she didn't care, though Jason caught the look of uncertainty in her brown eyes. She looked at her hand and her expression went from neutral to horrified. A gleam of black told Jason the worst. She turned to him and Hercules, fear flooding her eyes.

The prince had stopped smiling.

* * *

Ariadne stared at the rock. She hadn't said anything since they'd come back home. She was numbed, Jason could see and despite their best efforts, nothing was helping her. A flurry of urgent knocks came at the door. Ariadne, almost motionlessly, got up and answered it.

"Hello, Pythagoras."

"Oh, gods, Ariadne!" the prince threw his arms around her and held tightly on. "I'm sorry, gods, I'm sorry."

She leant into his embrace and lay her hands on his back. She was quiet, and when she next spoke, her voice was strained. "Don't..You shouldn't be apologising."

"Is there anything I can do, anything?"

"You couldn't go and face it for me, could you?" Ariadne was joking, even though there was nothing funny about the situation. She just didn't know what else to do.

The prince had his head on one side. "Hmm..."

"I wasn't serious." Ariadne told him. She ran her hands through her hair and sighed loudly. "What am I going to do?"

"Could you take a sword with you?"

Ariadne pointed up and down herself, drawing attention to the sunset orange dress that came to her knees. "Where would I hide it?"

"You could take a dagger?"

"Where would I hide it?"

Pythagoras was getting desperate. "I'll find weapons and I'll leave them for you!"

Ariadne gave a bitter smile. "You tried that before, didn't you? Your father was not pleased."

"I don't care." Pythagoras declared. "You are my friend and I'm keeping you safe whatever the cost of that may be!"

With that, he turned back to the door. "I'll leave them at the entrance. Good luck, Ariadne."

Ariadne sat down at the table and closed her eyes. Jason was surprised to see a smile grace her lips. "What is it?"

"Him. He's so quiet and then he gets all protective."

Hercules poured her some wine. "Here. This'll help."

She didn't take her mouth away until every last drop had been drained. "Thank you."

"Why is it the royals don't pick stones?" Jason wondered.

"We need them to rule us. Hercules, will you pass me the wine?"

He obliged and stared in wonder as she started drinking it from the bottle. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to be dead tomorrow, so I might as well get drunk."

"Oh, for.." Hercules prised the bottle out of her hands. "You will _not_ be dead. We won't let that happen."

Ariadne twisted her lips into a false smile and got up. "Hmm. I...I'm tired. Goodnight."

Jason watched as she walked away, her head slightly bowed. He sighed as her door clicked shut and turned to the older man next to him. "What can we do?"

Hercules was quiet and Jason thought he'd not heard him. Then he spoke. "For now, we will have to hope our prince can do what he said he would."

"If not?"

"Then _we'll _ have to do something."

* * *

He'd failed. He'd failed spectacularly too. Tomorrow, Ariadne would be taken to the minotaur and there was nothing he could do about it. Why had Minos decided to lock up all the swords? He would've asked, but then his father would want to know why he'd been trying to get them. He thought about what in Hades he could do, when suddenly an idea came to him. Dangerous, yes. Low chance of succes, definitely. But what else could he do?

He would have to save her himself.

**I know I've left what happened to Pyth and Medusa completely out, but there's a good reason and all will become clear soon! It's not like I decided I _had _ to get Jason in and completely *FORGOT* Pyth and Medusa! (OK, it kinda was, I'm sorry)**

**Love from **


	8. Chapter 8

Ariadne jumped as a gentle pair of hands mopped her brow. She had had her eyes tightly shut ever since she entered the cleansing chambers.

"Ariadne?"

"Pythagoras. Why are you here? You should be with your family."

"I am. I'm with you."

Ariadne rolled her eyes. "I don't think you should be here..."

"I failed you. I couldn't find anything."

"You didn't fail. That's ridiculous. Why you took it upon yourself to try and protect me, I can't think."

"You remind me of a friend I lost. She was like you. Strong, beautiful and brave."

"I am not Medusa."

"I know. But I can't lose you, Ariadne."

Ariadne felt for his hands and held onto them. She could feel the prince's pulse beating lightly against her skin. "Don't fear for me."

"How do you expect me to do that?"

"I will be safe. I will be in the Underworld with my parents, _ my _ lost love. Though I will miss you." She tightened her hold on his hands. "I'll miss you all."

"I am not going to let you die."

Ariadne lowered her head. She didn't want to sadden him, though she knew her time for dying was near. Somewhere in the distance, a horn blew.

"I have to leave you." Pythagoras told her. "I'll be with you soon."

"What?" Ariadne shot her head up to ask the blonde what he'd meant. He was gone. She was puzzled. WHat had he meant by saying he would be with her?

* * *

Jason ran towards her as she waited with the six other people. "Ariadne! What did he say?"

"He said he would be with me soon."

"What? What does that mean?"

"I don't know. I think he might try to stop it."

"Can he do that?"

"I hope not. It would be defying, not just the king, but the gods."

"He won't do that!" Hercules had caught up with Jason. "He's not a fool."

"I'm worried about what he may do."

"Don't worry. I'm sure Pythagoras will come to a sensible solution."

* * *

Oh, gods. This was terrifying. Come to think of it, was this defying the gods? It was certainly defying Minos and Pythagoras sincerely hoped the king would not find out. He was just out of sight in the Minotaur's cave. The beast would not know he was there if he kept quiet and still, so he did.  
It had been difficult getting in there. The guards were unmoving in the sun's punishing heat, and he'd had to resort to throwing stones about in an attempt to distract them from the entrance. Once they'd gone, he'd sprinted from his hiding place and grabbed the pouch of arrows they'd left behind. At least they would give Ariadne a chance.  
How he'd managed to walk on the plank to the cave and then push it back without falling into the chasm, he'd never know. Still, he was here now.

"Citizens...Great honour..."

Clearly, the people had arrived. He listened to the guide talk about how it was an honour to die and how they should be proud to be there. He suddenly wished that he had not been brought up a royal. Anything to shake off this burning guilt.

"Catch her! CATCH HER!"

Was someone running? The sound of falling gravel confirmed that someone was. Then, "You two, go!"

Other voices, muffled. Wait. Was that Hercules? And...oh no. Not Jason...

He heard the sound of the plank snapping onto the hard, spiky ground. He tightened his hold on the bag and waited. Finally, the first victim, a young woman with long black hair came into view. When she saw him, her eyes widened, but at the worried look Pythagoras gave her, she made no sound. He passed her an arrow and she tucked it into her worn brown belt, nodding gratefully at him.  
The second, a middle aged man, with sad eyes came in. He pointed at his king's son in amazement, but didn't say anything, to Pythagoras' relief. He, too, accepted the arrow and looked relieved that he would not be facing the Minotaur unarmed.  
The third was another male. He was barely eighteen years of age. Pythagoras knew him. His name was Andrei and now the young man was looking at him as though _he _ was the younger one. "You shouldn't be here, you know!" Andrei hissed. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Pythagoras shushed him and passed him an arrow, which the other man accepted, though he didn't look happy about it.

Ariadne was not pleased. "What in Hades' name are you doing here?!"

"I did say..."

"No,look, you should _not _ be _here_!"

"Yes I should!"

"She's right, though." Andrei told him.

"Every year. Every year..." Ariadne trailed off.

"It's not every year."

"Yes it is!" most of the group chorused.

"Not last year. Or the year before that.."

"Yes, but only because your father wouldn't let you out of the palace until the day was over." Ariadne reminded him.

"Just because I wanted to give people a fighting chance."

"Alright, enough!" the second victim said, calmly. "We had better get it over with. At least we've got our arrows."

* * *

Jason edged in front of Pythagoras and Ariadne. He knew she could handle herself, but he wanted to protect her. And the prince too. The blonde didn't seem too sure of himself.

_CRACK!_

That was sickening. Like the sound of a bone being broken. Jason swallowed and stopped where he was. A sudden snarl pierced the air, causing most of the victims in the cave behind him to cry out in fear.

Jason stepped forward, going deeper into the caves and suddenly, the beast came out of the shadows. As the myths had told him, the creature was indeed taller than a man. It was fearsome to look upon. He ran. The beast, growling followed him. Just as he entered a new cave, he heard someone cry his name out.

* * *

"This is my fault. I knew I should have stolen the plank so no one could get across."

Ariadne lightly slapped his shoulder. "Don't be an idiot. They would have just got a new one, anyway."

Far away, a shriek of pain echoed off the walls. Whether it was Jason or the Minotaur, nobody knew. Pythagoras stepped towards the cries, worry etched onto his features.

"Stay here." Ariadne whispered.

"I should be with him."

"Please don't be offended, but you're not very skilled with weapons."

"I know that. It's just that he shouldn't be facing it alone."

Another sound, a loud crash came from where the cry of pain had originated. Pythagoras jolted forward. Before Ariadne could stop him, he'd gone to find Jason.

* * *

No bull was ever like this one. True, the minotaur was not a bull, but if it was, it would be truly unique. He saw Jason, struggling to get up and gathering all his courage, stepped forward to the creature. It spun to face him, red eyes narrowed. He held his arrow in front of himself, trying to look threatening and hoped it would not kill him. It started stamping, steam billowing out of its nostrils and despite the predicament he was in, Pythagoras found himself remembering the stories of large, smoke breathing dragons Minos had told him as a child. The creature was sizing him up now. He stood in front of Jason, and tried to fight the shaking of his body. If the minotaur knew of his fear, they would all be doomed. It lunged at him and the last thing he could remember was agonising pain in his head before he blacked out.

* * *

When he woke up, sunshine flooded his sight. Looking up, he saw a pair of wide blue eyes. "M..._Mi̱téra?"_

He had never seen Joya look so scared. She covered her face when she saw him. "You're alive. Praise the gods."

He propped himself up on his arms and gazed at her. "What is it?"

"You.. you were in there and you were bleeding and I thought you were dead!" Joya was very distressed. SHe was trying to keep calm for the sake of her now worried son, but the memory of him bleeding was burned into her brain.

"I'm sorry."

"_Never _ do that again. Do you understand? Never!"

"I won't. I promise." he pulled himself up onto his knees and put his arms around her. "I'm so sorry, _Mi̱téra_."

Joya pulled him towards her body and gripped onto him. She was quivering, but felt soothed as the fact he was still alive sunk in.

"Where is everyone?"

"They are safe. THe Minotaur was slain, _mikró_. I sent them back to the village."

"I had to keep Ariadne safe."

"She reminds you of Medusa, doesn't she?"

"Yes."

Joya gently pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. "I know you miss her, but you mustn't risk your life like that."

"I'm sorry."

She kissed his cheek and standing up, offered him a hand. "Come on, sweetheart. We'd better go home."


	9. Chapter 9

If Minos was angry, he didn't show it. Instead, he grasped hold of his son as though he were about to disappear and didn't let him out of sight for the rest of the evening.  
Pythagoras was not hurt, though he had cuts decorating his arms and a gash on his head. They had no feeling to them and the king was relieved to discover this.

"I wonder," Minos said to his wife who was half asleep beside him. "If the boy hadn't been there.."

"Don't." Joya mumbled. "I nearly died of fear when the boy was there, holding him and he was unconcious. I thought he was dead."

"I am sorry I wasn't there with you."

"IT wasn't your fault. You were not to be disturbed after all."

"No meeting is as important as you two are."

"You should really tell the servants that."

"They already know. It was Kapaneus' fault. He scares them."

"It only took Pythagoras nearly getting killed by the Minotaur to make you say something bad about him." Joya muttered.

"Don't." Minos groaned. He looked at his wife's stoic expression and lay his hand on hers, suddenly in quiet thought. "What became of the Minotaur? How did the boy survive?"

"He slew the beast."

"We will be forever indebted to him."

"I know that. We were lucky he came to Atlantis."

Minos nodded, gently drawing circles with his fingers on Joya's soft hand.

* * *

Ariadne went to answer the door, and looked at the visitor. "You're alright?"

"I am fine. What about you? And Jason, and.."

Ariadne cut his questions short by punching him on the arm and then pulling him down for a hug. "You idiot! You could have died."

"I won't do it again."

"That's only because it's dead now."

"That's why I won't."

Ariadne rolled her eyes and held on tighter.

"Where is Jason?" Pythagoras asked.

"He went out for water."

Pythagoras released Ariadne and looked her in the eyes. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Everyone's fine." She pulled on one of his curls. "What were you thinking?"

"Distract the bull and keep Jason safe."

She opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the door opening. Jason staggered in, holding a large jug. He set it on the table and saw Ariadne and Pythagoras.

"You're _alive_?"

"Just about."

Jason smiled. "Good. I saw someone in the market today. _Si̱mantikó_. He wants me to go to the palace."

"That'll be Minos and Joya wanting to say thank you." Ariadne explained.

"What for?"

Ariadne stared at him as though he'd grown two heads. "Well, you killed the Minotaur and saved him, so I expect that's why."

"Wouldn't a thank you note do?"

Ariadne didn't dignify that with an answer.

* * *

The king was a much happier-looking person than when Jason had seen him last. The smile he wore lit up his face and made him look younger and more peaceful. The queen wasn't smiling quite as widely, she was keeping a calm outlook, but Jason saw the happiness in her eyes and the slight curve of her mouth. Minos genuinely didn't look anything like his son, Jason realised. The Atlantian king had tanned skin, dark hair and eyes. Were they even related?

"We owe you our gratitude!" Minos declared. "You have saved us all from losing loved ones. We are in your eternal debt."

Jason had no idea what to say, so he smiled and tried his best to look polite. And grateful, considering a King was talking to him. He could feel the eyes of the multi-coloured sea of people behind him and felt nervous. Minos was still talking and a movement to Jason's left caught his eye. The prince was staring at him and either Jason was losing his mind from the heat or the prince was looking at him with adoration in his eyes.  
By her husband's side, Joya noticed the boy, Jason, looking at her son and narrowed her eyes. Was she confusing Pythagoras' expression of gratitude for something else? She would have to talk to him. It did not matter who he liked, but if he liked someone she wanted to know! She took her eyes off him and looked at the dark-haired male that stood before her. Strong, brave, handsome, polite. Beautiful eyes. She had to agree with Pythagoras' tastes if he did want this boy.

Finally, Minos' speech ended and Jason was free to go. As he wandered around, trying to find his way out, a clattering pair of footsteps echoed through the air.

"Are you lost?" Pythagoras asked, slightly breathless.

"A bit." Jason answered.

"I'll walk with you."

"Thanks."

"Where are you from?" Pythagoras asked a little while later.

"Lon..donis."

"Londonis. I've never heard of it."

"It's very far from here." Jason explained.

"Is it nice?"

"It's alright.

Jason had never thought of himself as interesting before, but apparently the prince found him fascinating. By the time they found the exit, Pythagoras had found out Jason's pet, Jason's age, Jason's birthday and somehow, almost expertly managed to get Jason to talk about his past loves. Now, Pythagoras stopped where he was.

"I promised my father I would stay with him today." he told him, almost apologetically. "I'll try and see you three tomorrow."

"Is Minos really your father?"

Pythagoras froze, his expression turning blank. Then Jason saw a flash of anger. "Yes. He is." Pythagoras turned from him and walked back to the palace.

* * *

"So, did you see Pythagoras?" Hercules asked

"Yes. He asked a lot of questions."

"He always asks questions." Ariadne told him.

"Ariadne? Is Minos really his father?"

"Oh, gods. Why is it that always comes up?" Ariadne groaned.

"He was taken from Samos as a child. Minos and Joya can't have children." Hercules explained.

"Oh." Jason bit his lip. No wonder Pythagoras had been annoyed.

Ariadne looked suspiciously at him. "Jason?"

"I kind of asked him if Minos was really his father."

"Why?!"

"I don't know, it just came out!"

"Ask us, not him! His past before Atlantis is very painful for him." Ariadne explained.

"I'm sorry. I'll apologise when he comes over tomorrow."

* * *

Minos walked over to where Pythagoras was gazing at the sea. "Are you alright? You seem distant."

"I was thinking."

"What of?"

"Mnesarchus."

Minos didn't say anything. He reached out and threaded his hands through the honey-coloured mop of hair on his heir's scalp and waited.

"You are my father. You always will be. Why is it that other people can't always see that?"

"Other people don't always understand. They feel that bringing up a child that you didn't bear or make yourself is done out of charity, rather than the love felt when you see your child for the first time."

"Why did you love me?"

"I don't know how love works. Who does? All I knew was we had to have you. We knew you were the one for us."

"We are so different in looks."

"You look like your mamá. The hair, the eyes, the skin. You get your brains from me."

"Really? How many degrees are in a circle?" Pythagoras tested him

"If you're going to bring mathematics into the conversation, I'm going to bed." Minos announced.

"I thought you would have known." Pythagoras teased.

"I used to." Minos muttered. A corner of his mouth curved as he saw the look of misery Pythagoras had worn was replaced by cheer. "It is late. Will you be retiring soon?"

"I'll say goodnight to _mi̱téra_, first." Pythagoras looked out of the window again and began walking through the corridor, Minos by his side. "Did you say you were talking to Kapaneus earlier?"

"I was. Heptarian will be here tomorrow."

"How is he?"

"You can ask him yourself."

"I just want to know."

"He is fine, I promise you."

Seeing that he would get no further information from his father, Pythagoras gave up on asking. He thought about Heptarian visiting and smiled. He'd missed him.

* * *

"He doesn't want the new boy! Not like that, anyway. He would have told me if he did."

"You didn't see the way he was looking at him." Joya told him.

"I am certain he doesn't. They barely know each other."

"Minos, when I first met you, I thought you were overly serious and boring. Then my feelings changed completely. Feelings change!"

"You thought I was boring?"

"That's _all _ you heard? Minos, I think our son has, for lack of a better word, a crush on Jason."

"I'm not boring. How could you call me boring?"

Joya stood up from where she lay and walking over to Minos, pulled him so he fell onto the bed. Straddling him, she looked into his eyes and fiercely repeated what she'd said about changing feelings and the fact that their only child obviously had a fancy for the one who'd slain the Minotaur.

"And I can't say I blame him." Joya went on. "Jason's a wonderful example of a man. If I was 20 years younger..."

Minos cleared his throat. "I don't need to hear more."

She lowered herself so she was lying on him. "Do you understand now?"

"I do." He placed his arms around her. "Though I'm not sure the boy feels the same way."

"He may. He may not. Let's hope he does."

"He's a peasant, Joya."

"What does that matter?"

"He's not of royal blood."

"He's a good man. That is all that matters."

Minos was quiet in thought for several moments. "Maybe it would be good for us to have new marriage laws. What do you think?"

She kissed him. "I think that's a wonderful idea."

He kissed her this time. They stayed in their embrace for several minutes until the door got lightly pushed open. "I forgot to say goodnight, I...oh." Pythagoras stared at his parents, a light blush colouring his face. "I'll...um." He cleared his throat. "Goodnight."

Minos buried his nose in Joya's silken, gold locks. Joya started giggling. "Oh, gods."

"You can laugh, but if he tells Heptarian, he'll be sure to tell Kapaneus.."

"If Kapaneus says anything, I'll bleed him dry. Literally!"


	10. Chapter 10

Ariadne walked to the front door and smiled broadly at her visitor. "Hello, your royal highness!"

"Don't!" Pythagoras pleaded. "You know how I dislike getting all.." He waved his arms around, the brightly coloured silk gleaming in the sunlight.

"Pretty?" Ariadne teased. She laughed at his exasperated look and went to get a cup. "I heard about your father's new laws saying how we can marry you now. Am I in line?"

"Nobody is. He's just trying to make it so I've got more of a choice."

"So, you don't want a husband yet?"

"Not yet."

"Is there anyone you like?" Ariadne poured him a cup and took a sip out of her own.

Pythagoras paused. "Well.."

Ariadne stared at him. "Oh, my gods. Who is it? What's his name?"

At that moment, Jason chose to get up and enter the kitchen. His eyes widened as he saw the Atlantian prince standing there, purple shimmering silk shining where the sunbeams fell on him, his golden hair neat and shining, a silver headband encircling his head, amethysts glinting from where they were embedded.  
Pythagoras was staring at Jason too. The brunette wore no shirt and his amazing golden torso, with its sprinkling of dark, soft hair, those rippling muscles and _oh, gods those abs_, got the prince's attention immediately.

Ariadne, watching them both, realised something. The prince liked Jason. And from what she could see, Jason liked the prince.

* * *

In his spacious room, Kapaneus stood as the door was given four hearty knocks. He knew it was Heptarian and he was glad. He had something he needed to discuss with him. "Enter."

Sit down." He gestured at two light wooden chairs surrounding a marbled table, a swirling blue pattern gracing its' surface.

"There is something you wish to discuss?"

"Yes." Kapaneus took a seat and stared intensely at his son. "I need you to do something. It is for the good of our family."

"What is it?" Heptarian leaned forward and gazed intently at his father.

"You care for the prince do you not?"

"If I didn't, I would not have sought your guidance when I came to you."

"It would bring our family great honour if you were to marry into the royal family of Atlantis."

"Are you asking me to court him?"

"I am."

Heptarian sat back, dropping his eyes from his father's. "I do not love him that way."

"Heptarian, marriage isn't for love, it is to serve our families and our kingdoms."

"He will not marry for honour or pride. I know Pythagoras. He will want to marry only for love."

"Then _pretend_."

"I can't."

Kapaneus reached over and grabbed Heptarian's jaw, making him look into his eyes. "You _will_ or you will find yourself disowned."

"It will _hurt_ him."

"Then," Kapaneus released him. "He'd better not find out."

* * *

Heptarian felt dazed as he left his father's chambers. Oh, gods. May Poseidon forgive him for what he had to do. He stumbled to a window and lay his elbows on its sill, gazing at the green trees softly swaying in the breeze.  
He knew the prince preferred the presence of a man than a woman. But he, personally, preferred _women_. Oh, how could he do this to him? Trick him into believing he felt love for him when, in truth, he felt no romantic feelings. He despised himself for what he knew he must do. He wished he had the strength to defy Kapaneus, but his father owned him. What he said went. Forcing himself to appear untroubled, he abandoned his window and went to seek out the prince. If he had to do this, he'd better start sooner rather than later.

He had to do this courting thing properly. He couldn't just start doing it without asking permission. He knew the Atlantian customs. Ask the parents first. Bring gifts. He'd been out hunting that morning and managed to spear a colossal boar. Now he had the creature wrapped up in red cloth, ready to present to the parents of his intended. He stared at the door, the room behind it contained the people he was meant to meet. He sighed nervously and raised his hand to knock.

"Heptarian?"

"Pythagoras."

"What's that?"

"It's something I hunted this morning."

"The kitchens are that way."

"No, I...I need to speak with the King and Queen."

"Why?"

To the prince's curiosity, Heptarian faltered and looked shifty. "You'll find out soon enough."

"Is there something going on?"

"Well..look, it's important that I see them. I'll speak with you later, if you wish." With that, he knocked on the door and went in, leaving a suspicious blonde staring after him.

* * *

Korinna had just been minding her own business, polishing the candlesticks in the King and Queen's bedroom when suddenly a pair of pale,slim arms grabbed her waist. She knew immediately who it was, but still hit the arms with her polishing cloth.

"What are you doing?"

"Shh, I'll explain once I get you to my chambers."

"For Poseidon's sake, Pythagoras..."

Once he'd gotten her to their destination, he gave her a red apple and put a goblet of wine into her hand. She narrowed her eyes. Just what did the prince need her for?

"Korinna, you are a wonderful, loyal woman and I need you to do something for me."

She put the goblet on the table by the door and took a bite of the apple. Swallowing, she asked, "What do you need me for?"

"Heptarian is hiding something from me and I want to know what. They're in that special meeting room of theirs and for some reason, the guards won't leave me alone outside of this room and keep ushering me away from it. I need you to listen on them."

"I can't spy on them!" Korinna hissed.

"It's not spying! Just getting information for your favourite prince."

"I can't do it."

" wouldn't seem unusual if you were...washing the floor, perhaps."

"I am not washing that floor again."

"Pretend to be decorating something?"

Korinna considered it. "Well..."

"I wouldn't ask you if it weren't important."

"Alright."

* * *

She was too soft-hearted. She had an armful of silver and blue ribbons and was tying them over the door, standing on a precarious ladder. At least she could hear them.

"_You want to marry him?"_

Oh, Heptarian had his eye on someone? A man. Strange. Korinna thought he liked ladies.

_"Heptarian, I'm not sure. I thought you liked women?"_

_"It was my insistence," _Kapaneus' voice entered the conversation,_ "that he sow his oats whilst he's still young."_

Eugh. Making love at your father's insistence? Korinna grimaced and continued her design.

_"I know Pythagoras cares for you..."_

Korinna froze.

_"..But if we betroth him to you, he will _have_ to get married. I'm not sure he feels for you."_

_"Joya didn't feel for you, either." Kapaneus pointed out._

_"I know, but I don't want him feeling forced."_

_"King Minos, do you think Heptarian would be a good husband?"_

_"Of course I do."_

_"Queen Joya?"_

_"I don't doubt it. He is loyal, strong and brave. But I want my son to have a choice in whom he marries."_

_"My Lord, my Lady, whom else does he have a chance of marrying? Is there anyone else?"_

_"There is a boy. He slayed the Minotaur and we feel Pythagoras may have feeling for him."_

_"You _think _he does?"_

_"I think," _Heptarian's voice was low._ "That we are forgetting the true purpose of marriage. To produce stronger families and do what is right for our cities. Feelings soon pass and after all, does he not know me better than this boy?"_

There was silence. Korinna was still not moving. She was absent-mindedly stroking the smooth, cool fabric, waiting as Kapaneus and Heptarian did, to hear the verdict.

"_We'll talk with him."_

Korinna had heard enough. Jumping off the ladder, she ran back to the prince's chambers.

* * *

"But I don't want to marry Heptarian!"

"I'm sorry, Pythagoras."

"I like him, but I don't want him as a _husband_. Don't I get a say in this?"

"Minos is a kind man. Talk to him and I'm sure..."

"Korinna, my husband will be chosen for me. And it seems my chosen one is Heptarian."

"Who would you choose?"

"It does not matter who I would choose."

"It matters to me. You are not just my prince. You are my friend."

"I have known him, the one I would choose, for barely any time and yet...I am drawn to him."

"The slayer of the Earth Bull."

"Yes."

"Oh, gods."

"He would surely be alarmed if I were to tell him. He probably only feels like I'm a friend."

"You don't know that. I'm seeing Ariadne tonight. Do you wish me to ask her?"

"What would you say? '_Our weak fool of a prince wants to get into our new hero's trousers, do you think he feels the same?'_?"

"No. I'll say '_I think they like each other'_."

"I am curious as to if he feels the same."

"Then let me help you find out."

"You're a good friend, Korinna." He put his arms around her waist and held her tightly.

"I didn't know you wanted to get into his trousers." Korinna mumbled from against his shoulder.

Pythagoras groaned. "I _knew _I shouldn't have told you that."


	11. Chapter 11

Later that day, Minos knocked on his son's door. He had meant what he'd said about discussing marriage with Pythagoras instead of immediately deciding for him.

"Come in."

Entering, Minos saw Pythagoras was drawing again. Pieces of parchment lay over his table and the king had to bite back an affectionate smile when he saw a smudge of dark grey colouring his left cheekbone.

"I need to speak with you."

Pythagoras pulled out a chair and looked at him expectantly. He was playing with the wooden pencil he'd been drawing with as though he was fighting back the urge to go back to his triangles.

"You aren't getting any younger," the king began before mentally kicking himself. Light blue eyes were drifting over the silver strands speckling his beard and hair, looking at the wrinkles lining his face.

"With all due respect..."

"I know, I know. Pythagoras, you are coming of age for courting."

"I've never even had an _erastes_."

"I know, but you are coming to the age of _thinking_ of settling down with a husband."

"I don't wish for marriage."

"You don't have to get married immediately. Courting. Seeing if a certain man is the right one for you."

"I don't know any men."

"Your mother, Lord Kapaneus and I were discussing it. We think it may be a good idea to use the Pankration. It starts in four months."

"What for?"

"So a young man might fight for your hand in marriage."

"People _die _ in the Pankration. I don't want anyone to die for me."

"Anyone in particular?"

Pythagoras froze, his grip on his pencil almost breaking it. "What do you mean?"

"The slayer of the Minotaur."

"Who told you?"

"Your mother did. It truly is all in the look."

"Is he why you changed the laws on marriage?"

"Yes."

"He does not know me. I fear he doesn't feel the same."

"Even if he doesn't, you'll have his friendship and loyalty. He seems that sort of man."

"If he doesn't feel the same, he won't enter the Pankration, but if he does..."

"He slew the Minotaur." Minos reminded him.

"I don't suppose many others would wish for me. Most men in Atlantis are married."

"I can give orders to spread the news?"

Pythagoras nodded, the pencil between his fingers dropping. Minos smiled and left the room.

* * *

Ariadne threw her arms around the blonde serving girl. "Korinna! I am glad to see you."

"I'm happy to see you also." Korinna smiled. "Shut the door, quickly, I have news."

Ariadne brought wine down and poured it into two cups. Passing one to her friend, she smiled and waited for the young woman to talk.

"Someone who we thought got more aroused at triangles than another person has fallen for someone who recently slew a vicious beast."

Ariadne slammed her hand onto the table. "I knew it! I knew Pythagoras liked him!"

Korinna nodded. "He's fallen hard. Do you think..?"

A groan emanated from one of the rooms. Ariadne pressed a finger to her lips. "Hercules took him out drinking. Poor thing's still not recovered. He's tired, but even so, we'll have to be quiet."

"I see. Do you think," Korinna was whispering now, "that Jason feels the same way?"

"I believe he does. See, he was looking at Pythagoras like...well, like he wanted him."

"As citizens of Atlantis, we really should do something." Korinna told Ariadne.

"Absolutely. But what _can _ we do?"

"Alright. This is what we'll do..." Korinna leaned forward and whispered to Ariadne, her soft light-coloured tresses tickling the brunette's ear.

* * *

Jason blinked at Pythagoras as he opened the door. "Hi."

"Korinna said you needed help."

"I'm going scavenging for fruit in the forest. I don't need help."

"I want to help."

Jason opened his mouth to tell him, 'no', that it was dangerous, but something about the look in those blue eyes changed his mind. There was a look in them, one he couldn't identify, but whatever it was, it made him agree.

Hours later, Jason looked at the Atlantian prince and couldn't stop staring. He seemed comfortable in the forest, cutting off berries and examining mushrooms as though he'd been doing it all his life.

"Have you done this before?"

"I have."

Something about the quiet way Pythagoras answered told Jason to be silent. There was something in his past, Jason knew, but he also knew he could _not_ go asking about it.

"As a child, I'd often go into the woods behind the palace."

"Alone?"

Pythagoras smiled. "No. I had a friend. She was wonderful."

"Oh." Every instinct in Jason's body was screaming at him to ask what happened to this friend, but he could see by Pythagoras' closed off look that it wouldn't be wise to ask.

"What about you?"

"I didn't grow up near woods. Londonis is a very large city."

"What were the people like?"

"They were all different. Like the people here."

Pythagoras smiled, imagining the vast city of Londonis, with its people and it large buildings.

"Do you have Pankrations?" Pythagoras asked, trying to appear casual. He wanted to know of Jason's feelings and this was the best way he could think of without abruptly declaring his own.

"What's a Pankration?"

"It's a competition. A fight to get to a knife first. If you get to it, you slash at your opponent." A frown crossed his features. "I don't really like them."

"What's the prize?"

"Usually it's money and honour, but this year..."

"What's different about this year?"

"My parents think I should begin courting soon. The winner gets..." He gestured to himself. "Personally I don't think there'll be many competitors this year."

Jason was too busy imagining this blonde, youthful, innocent man marrying a tall, strong, heavily built warrior to react immediately. He didn't know what it was, but he felt a sensation swoop through his body as though he was internally on fire.

"Jason?"

"We'd better get back."

Pythagoras had seen the look of horror on Jason's face when he'd told him. Not just horror, but fear. _By the gods._

* * *

Walking through the village, Jason caught Pythagoras' elbow. "Will I be seeing you again?"

"Of course. Maybe not tomorrow, I'm with Heptarian, but the day after should be fine."

"Who's Heptarian?"

"He's a good friend of mine. He'll probably be entering the Pankration. He's not one to shy away from a fight." Pythagoras tocuhed Jason's shoulder. "I have to leave you now, I'm afraid. Goodbye."

Jason was panting as though he'd run a marathon when he got back to the house. Sitting heavily at the table, he wondered what the hell was wrong with him. Why had the news of the Pankration hurt him so?

"Jason? What is it?"

"The Pankration. I, he told me and he's getting married to the winner and I don't know why, but it's..."

"Jason, Jason!" Ariadne shook him, trying to calm him down. "Try and calm down. What happened?"

"There's a Pankration. You know what that is?"

"Yes, I've seen enough of them. Go on."

"Well, this year the winner gets Pythagoras."

"It's upsetting you. Why?"

"I don't know. I just felt...I don't know. Crushed. When he told me, it..._hurt_."

"Jason, do you like Pythagoras?"

"Of course I do. He's a very nice man."

"You know, Zeus is said to have created people with four arms, four legs and a head with two faces. He split them, fearing the power they could have, so that they are forced to find their other half."

"What are you saying?"

"I believe Pythagoras is your other half."

"We don't know each other."

"You are happiest with him. I can see that."

"What about him?"

"Can you not see his eyes? The way you both looked at each other when you saw the other yesterday was like that of men who had found something truly miraculous. Your mind may not be sure, but your eyes tell everything."

"This is bloody crazy." Jason mumbled, burying his head into his hands. "I left to find my father, and I end up gaining the affections of a prince..."

"Which you feel the same about."

"What can I do? I can't just go up to him and...oh, what _do _I say to him?"

"Hmm." Ariadne thought hard. "I don't know, but you will have to tell him and soon. Pankrations start in the eighth month of every year. You have four months left."

"I can't just tell him."

"Then I don't know what you can do." Ariadne told him sadly. "Unless you partake in the Pankration."

She meant it as a joke, but Jason's eyes set. _'That's just what I'll do, then.' _the brunette decided. _'I'll get him.'_


	12. Chapter 12

This was bad. This was terribly, terribly bad. Pythagoras stared at the strong, determined warrior standing next to Atlantis' hero and swallowed. Jason and Heptarian entering the Pankration against each other. It couldn't get any worse. After Jason finished the sacred vow and turned to leave, Pythagoras went to follow him, but was stopped by a gentle yet firm hand on his shoulder.

"I wish to speak with you." Heptarian murmured.

"Why?"

"It will not take long."

Holding back a sigh, Pythagoras allowed Heptarian to guide him to where he wanted them to go. He felt a warm, calloused hand wrap around his own and frowned down at it. Just what was Heptarian doing?

Heptarian looked over the pale, curious face of the prince. He knew he had to get in favour with him and was trying to think of the best way to do it. He stared at the blonde's hand which he'd not yet released and realised he would have to do this the only way he knew how. Bringing the hand to his lips, he kissed it, feeling as though Pythagoras' eyes were piercing his skull.  
He was right. The prince was staring at him as his mouth spilled kisses onto the soft, pale skin. He could feel himself going cold, though it was warm. He felt utterly, completely terrified. What was Heptarian doing?

Heptarian felt the blonde's temperature lessening and he took him into his arms. He felt Pythagoras shivering and was surprised. How was he cold? It was a warm day, even for Atlantis.

"I don't understand. You have _never_ shown affection for a man."

"I didn't realize for a long while. Too long."

Pythagoras was quiet. He didn't know what in Poseidon's name he was going to do. Break Heptarian's heart and be with the one he felt he truly belonged, or break Jason's heart to keep a good friend happy?

* * *

"You did _ what_?" Hercules was staring at Jason, horror-struck. He'd come home from the tavern, only for Ariadne to tell him that Jason had entered the Pankration.

"I have to. It's the only way I can get him."

"People _die _in the Pankration, Jason!"

"They don't just die," Hercules voiced. "They get bits lopped off them and _then _they die."

"I have to!" Jason retorted, feeling angrier by the minute. "I have feelings for Pythagoras and if I have to fight for him, I will!"

"You're crazy." Ariadne told him, despairing. "I can't believe you did this. You're honestly willing to die to get him?"

"I don't intend to die." Jason got up from his chair and moved to the front door.

"Where are you going?" Hercules asked.

"To the Oracle. I want to see if she can help."

* * *

The woman looked up at him from her golden bowl and smiled widely. "Jason. It's good to see you."

"I have entered the Pankration." Jason explained. "I want to know if I will survive it."

"You wish for the prince."

"I do. I can't explain it..."

"Shh. You don't need to explain yourself to me." She placed her fingers into the sparkling, dark waters and gazed intently into their depths. "I see struggling and pain. The competition will not be won by you."

"How will I get him if it is not by the Pankration?"

"It is not clear. However, I see a man. He loves the prince, yet... he will hurt him. I don't understand..."

"What does this man look like?"

"I cannot see." The Oracle was frowning, slicing through the liquid with her pointed, tattooed fingers.

"Will I die in the Pankration?"

"No. You will survive it."

"Who will win?"

"Very, very unclear." The Oracle muttered. "I see nothing." She leaned back from the bowl and sighed heavily. "Forgive me."

"You've helped. Thank you."

* * *

Later that evening, a visitor came. Korinna, from the palace. She looked around and spotted Jason. "The prince wants you." she explained. "Come with me."

And, for the third time, Jason was inside the palace, only now he was being guided around places he'd never been , he as pushed into a hidden passage and Korinna whispered instructions to keep walking forward. It was eerie, the only light coming from a glow of silvery moonlight at the end of the tunnel.

"Why did you enter the Pankration?" a quiet, familiar voice questioned once he'd reached the end.

"I had to."

"Why?"

Turning, Jason faced the blonde, feeling tense as he saw the unshed tears in those blue eyes. "Because, even though you and I are strangers, there is something..._something _about you. I don't want you to be with anyone else."

"But, _you're special_. Why do _ you_ want _me_?"

"Because you're special too. I don't understand it, but I...I think...I think I'm falling for you."

Pythagoras didn't know what to say. He looked at the hero, tried to get words out, but couldn't. Apparently his silence spoke volumes to Jason, for the dark-haired man moved towards him and cupped his face in one of those strong yet tender hands. Brown eyes, deeper than the ocean surrounding them gazed into the depths of sapphire blue ones and moments went by. Nothing else mattered. They were with each other and everything was perfect and quiet. Without meaning to, Pythagoras leaned forward and brushed his lips against Jason's. The brunette jumped in surprise and the blonde stepped back, looking worried.

"I'm sorry, I..."

Jason put a finger to his mouth, silencing him. Then, slowly and cautiously, he framed Pythagoras' face with his hands and pressed his mouth to his.

* * *

**I don't mean to be a nag, but I'd appreciate a review, telling me if things need improving or whether there were good parts, you know, that sort of thing. Hope it was enjoyed!**


	13. Chapter 13

At the markets stall, Ariadne noticed Jason was looking at the various things with a far-off look in his eyes. She ignored this, reasoning he ws probably tired. When he'd come home it had been midnight. Finally, at a sorrowful sigh that was loudly released, she turned to him. "What is it?"

"We kissed."

Ariadne nearly dropped the brass candlestick she'd been examining.

* * *

"Did you talk to him?" Korinna asked eagerly. She had been bursting to go into the prince's chambers from the moment she'd entered the palace, but had refrained from doing so because she knew he'd be tired. Now she gazed at him, her large brown eyes gleaming.

"I did. He wants me, Korinna."

"Well, you want him, do you not?"

"I do."

"So, why is there a problem?"

"Heptarian. He wants me too."

Korinna's mouth dropped open. This was a tangled web indeed. She never thought that Heptarian would _want _ Pythagoras in that way and yet now the proof was staring her in the eyes.

"I want Jason. He's different, special. But I don't want to hurt Heptarian, becuase he's my friend. What do I do, Korinna?"

"I don't know." The serving girl admitted. "Maybe it'll turn out for the best. Try and think well and hopefully the gods will smile on you and Jason."

* * *

"At least you know he feels the same." Ariadne told him, looking up from her embroidery.

"Yes. All I have to do now is face what appears to be a lunatic in this Pankration."

"You saw the Oracle. What did she tell you?"

"That I will lose, but I will live and someone who loves Pythagoras will hurt him."

Ariadne frowned. "It doesn't seem a good omen, does it?"

"It doesn't, but I made a promise to fight for him and I will."

"This 'lunatic'. What was his name, did you hear?"

"Lord Heptarian."

Ariadne drew in her breath sharply. Heptarian had never lost a fight in all the years he'd been in the Pankrations. He had a perfect record, winning hundreds of fights whether they were Pankrations or something else, and Jason... By the gods. He needed help.

* * *

Several hours later, Ariadne had found Hercules and dragged both him and Jason off to an abandoned courtyard.

"Why are we here?" Jason asked, looking around.

"You need to learn to fight."

Jason sputtered. "I _know_ how to fight!"

"Very well. Attack me." Ariadne challenged.

Jason shrugged, deciding it wouldn't cause any harm and lunged towards her. Seconds later, he was on his back and Ariadne was shaking her head at him.

"If you call that fighting, you'll be killed the moment you face your first opponent." She took a small silver knife she had tucked into her belt and inserted it into the crumbly earth.

"You have to fight her-" Hercules began.

"Or you." Ariadne pointed out.

"-To get the knife first. Only rules are no biting or eye-gouging."

"Right." Jason hauled himself to his feet and faced the young woman again. He ran towards her as though he was going to get her into a chokehold (hough not a hard one, of course), planning to tackle her to the ground by catching her round the middle. She ducked down at the same moment he did and they tumbled into a heap on the ground.

"Slight improvement." Ariadne mumbled. She pushed at him. "Get off me."

Doing so, he looked at her to make sure she wasn't bruised or cut. "Are you alright?"

"Jason, forget I'm a woman for a moment, would you?"

"I don't know what you-"

"I can fight and I can certainly survive getting tackled to the ground."

"Right. Sorry."

She eyed him, and got into her fighting stance. "Don't worry. Let's go again."

By the time dusk fell, Ariadne had beaten him to the knife everytime. Even _Hercules_ had. Jason was starting to despair.

"I'm sorry. I.."

"Don't say that. You've never done this before and you have four months left." Ariadne told him firmly, though she tenderly touched his shoulder. "We should be going back now, it's getting dark and it won't do you any good to exhaust yourself."

* * *

Noticing Jason was quiet, Ariadne had a sudden idea. "Do you want to go to the baths?"

"Baths?" Jason was rather far away. He knew he had time, he knew he wasn't _bad_ at fighting, but he felt like a failure for not picking up things.

"Yes. They're wonderful, Jason. Have you not been to any baths before?"

"I haven't, no."

"Come on, I'll take you to your first." Ariadne slipped her hand into his and led him from the direction of the tavern that they'd been going. Apparently Hercules hadn't spent enough time in there today.

* * *

The baths were glorious. A vast building made of swirling marble, beautiful detailed paintings of gods, goddesses, families. Large metallic statues of lions stood by the walls, water steaming and clean pouring from their open mouths. A large, turquoise circular pool with large steps in the water leading down to a swimming area for those who wished the exercise lay in the middle of the room. There were little doorways leading off where, Ariadne told him, one could get massages with beautiful, scented oils.

In the changing rooms, Jason was instructed to leave his clothes on a small bench. This would be his bench alone and he could return to his items when he was finished. A white, soft towel was provided and he tucked it around his waist. He remembered that people were very open with their bodies in this century, which he didn't really mind, but he felt embarrassed, knowing anyone could see his manhood. He tried to ignore this fact as he walked to where Ariadne said they'd meet. He didn't want to seem too strange, after all.

When she emerged from the women's changing rooms, he had to look up. Apparently the women went shirtless too. If she saw he wasn't looking too comfortable about being near a half-naked woman, she didn't say anything, but she smiled brightly and gestured at a person standing next to her.

"I found Korinna!"

"It was a very long day today." Korinna explained. "So I thought I'd treat myself."

"Hi." Jason greeted.

"Shall we go into the pool first?" Korinna enquired.

Ariadne nodded in agreement. "I think so, it's the nicest thing in the baths."

* * *

Jason sighed in relaxation as the warm, soft water caressed his aching muscles. He'd left his towel on a table nearby and, out of modesty, rushed to the poolside. The two women were much more relaxed about their bodies and didn't care if anyone saw them. _'Well, they have grown up in this time'_, Jason thought, _'so they wouldn't mind being naked in front of other people.'  
_God, this felt nice. It didn't smell of chlorine either, which he found a blessing.

"Does Pythagoras ever come down here?"

Ariadne and Korinna exchanged a look. "Well," Ariadne began, unsure of what to say. "He's very..umm.._modest _ with his body."

"Why?"

"His father from Samos wasn't very pleasant." Korinna finished for Ariadne. "Horrible bastard."

"He was a drunk." Ariadne explained, seeing Jason's look of curiosity. "But we don't talk about him."

"Is he still alive?"

"Death would be too good for him." Korinna muttered, a look of anger clouding her normally gentle features. "But we don't know. Maybe he is, maybe he isn't. But you must _never_ mention him to Pythagoras."

"I won't." Jason promised. A mental image spread in his mind, of a young, scared child getting hurt by a angry, tall man. He shivered. Thank the gods for Minos and Joya.

"What about his mother?"

Korinna sighed. "It must have broke her heart when she gave him to Joya. But she did it for the best."

"She was a mother in the truest sense of the word. Strong, caring, protective and loving. But it hurts both the prince and the queen to talk about her." Ariadne told him,smiling slightly sadly.

"He got lucky when Minos and Joya came."

"We all did." Korinna murmured.

"You love him." Jason said to her, slightly amused.

"Not as much as you!" Korinna retorted.

"Did you tell her?" Jason asked Ariadne.

"No, Pythagoras told me!"

"He told you?"

"He tells me everything." Korinna replied, a hint of smugness in her voice.

"What else has he told you?" Jason asked, trying to ignore the painful blush creeping on his face.

"That he loves you more than anyone he's ever known," Korinna answered solemnly, "and that he prays that _you _ will get him."

* * *

**Reviews are welcome! Hope this was enjoyed! xx**


	14. Chapter 14

That night, Jason stole into the palace once more. He'd just been filled with a desire to see the prince again. He was utterly lost in the palace and had to resort to hiding behind statues, lest he be caught by the patrolling guards. He roamed endless corridors and was beginning to despair when he suddenly turned and bumped into Korinna. The blonde woman raised an eyebrow upon seeing him, but took his arm and led him somewhere private. Placing a finger to her lips, she left him. Words were not exchanged, but Jason knew what she was going to do.

"You have a visitor." Korinna whispered to Pythagoras as she passed him. She knew he had wanted to see him again, and sure enough, his face lit up and he all but ran to where she told him Jason was staying.

* * *

The force with which Pythagoras threw himself at Jason almost knocked the hero off his feet. He held tightly onto the slender blonde and gratefully breathed in his scent of wax, lemon oil and sun.

"I'm so glad to see you." Pythagoras muttered, not breaking his hold on Jason.

Jason kissed his temple and relished holding him in his arms. It had not been long since they'd last seen each other, yet he'd missed him terribly. "I missed you, too."

"So you risked your life coming to see me?" Pythagoras pulled back and raised an eyebrow teasingly.

"I'm risking my life to _marry_ you in a couple of months." Jason lightly retorted, tugging gently on one of Pythagoras' golden curls. He knew he would lose, but couldn't risk worrying or saddening the prince. Not now.  
Jason gently nudged the blonde's chin, making sapphire blue eyes look into coffee brown ones. Slowly, lips met and tongues danced together and all that mattered was that they were _together_, and nothing, not Pankrations, not Minotaurs, not parents, not potential lovers, was important anymore.

"I don't want to be without you." Pythahoras murmured into the kiss. "It's crazy, but..." Shyly he looked up into Jason's eyes, unsure of what to say.

Jason threaded golden tangles in his fingers. "I know. But since when did love make sense, anyway?"

Pythagoras chuckled, trying not to be too loud, worrying for anyone to hear them. "I," he said trying to look into Jason's eyes, "think I'm falling in love with you."

"Can I tell you a secret?" Jason asked.

"Yes." Pythagoras whispered back.

"I think I'm falling too." Jason said, quietly. Without giving the blonde time to reply, he captured his soft, pink lips once more.

* * *

"And where were you, last night?" Ariadne teased.

"I was visiting someone." Jason grinned. His night with Pythagoras had been wonderful, with stolen kisses and embraces, talking, laughing.

Ariadne beamed as she tore off a hunk of bread, passing it to him. "I'm glad for you both."

"If only I was to win this bloody Pankration." Jason sighed, feeling disheartened as he remembered his fate.

"Come on," Ariadne soothed patting his shoulder. "Perhaps his husband will _die_." she told him, cheerily.

Jason had no time to retort to this rather shocking statement as Hercules decided to enter the room, muttering about 'rough nights' and 'strong women'. Whatever he'd been up to last night, he now had diffculty walking. Jason grimaced at the thoughts that invaded his mind from what he could see and tried to think of Pythagoras.  
Suddenly, new images came to him, of him and Pythagoras laying on a bed, bodies entwined, arms and legs entangled... He started smiling at the thought.

Ariadne rolled her eyes and gently poked him out of his daydream. "Come on, stop thinking those sinful thoughts. We've got work to do."

"What kind of work?" Hercules asked suspiciously as Jason tried to shake the thoughts of fooling around with Pythagoras from his head.

"We have to get 7 bags of strawberries for a merchant."

"Can't he do it?" Hercules groaned.

"No." Come on, he's paying us a thousand just to pick some berries. The trees are in the middle of the forest. Get ready, both of you."

"The middle of the forest?" Hercules repeated.

"Yes." Ariadne answered, stiffly.

"As in Dionysus are, the middle of the forest."

"Yes."

"No. We'll get _killed_ and you'll be _taken_. I'm not having it." Hercules told her.

"Hercules.." Ariadne began firmly.

"Look, Pythagoras' friend, what's her name..."

"Medusa." Ariadne reminded him.

"Yes. _She_ got taken."

"She _ran_ _away_."

"She got taken. No nine year old can move that fast."

"Fine. I'll just go by myself." Ariadne snapped. She went into her room. angrily swishin g the curtain shut. When she came back out, almost bent over backwards due to the weight of her pack, Hercules sighed.

"I know we need money, but I don't want you getting taken by the priestesses, that's all."

"I won't be. Not if I'm careful." Ariadne looked at the pack, eyes narrowed. "I should probably try to hire a horse. I can't carry it all by myself."

"I'll come with you." Jason offered.

"Thanks, but I don't want you straining yourself."

"For the gods' sake. I'll come too, you know I wouldn't let you go alone." Hercules told her.

"Thanks." Ariadne muttered. She dumped the pack into Hercules' arms. He was stronger than he looked, for he didn't even stagger or strain with its weight. He settled it onto his back and watched as Ariadne started stuffing bread, fruit, vegtables and spices into another bag. Handing it to Jason, she took up seven brightly coloured bags and stuffed them into a black pot. Tying her long, black hair into a plait, she went to open the door for the boys. Jason started to wonder what Hercules had been talking about when he'd mentioned priestesses. He'd been imagining the prince again while Hercuiles and Ariadne had been arguing. He only hoped they weren't too dangerous.

* * *

"What's in here anyway?" Hercules puffed after setting the pack down.

"Weapons. You didn't think I'd let us leave unprepared, did you?"

Jason looked around the eery dark blue of the clearing. They were near a sacred temple of some sort, so they should be safe, yet he felt as though something was watching them.

"What are these priestesses?" Jason asked, sitting next to Ariadne.

"They are the followers of Dionysus. They are women, and they sacrifice men and take other women that they find to be a part of their cult."

"That's terrible." Jason shivered.

"It is." Ariadne sighed.

"What is it?" Jason could tell something was worrying her.

"I'm just thinking of Medusa."

"Medusa?" Jason repeated, feeling uneasy.

"Yes. She was Pythagoras' firend growing up. One day, they were in the woods, he was comforting her and the next thing he knew she was no longer there. She'd vanished. The Maenads don't go so close to the city, yet there are some who believe she was taken."

"Do _you_ believe that?"

"I think she might have ran away, yet...Something strange definitely happened that day."

"Does Pythagoras remember what happened?"

"No. It's gone from his memory."

Somewhere an owl hooted, making both Jason and Ariadne jump. Slowly it became apprent that something was missing. "Where's Hercules?" Ariadne questioned, looking around for her oldest friend.

"I don't know."

Subconciously, Ariadne grasped Jason's hand. "We must _not _ leave this place. We must stay close to Zeus. They will not attack as long as we're close to the King of Gods." she told him. Raising her voice, she called for him. "HERCULES!"

"HERCULES!" Jason was fearing for him. What if he'd stumbled into the Maenad's territory?

Ariadne wanted nothing more than to run through the forest, tearing down all the trees, upturning rocks, destroying everything that stood in her way of finding him, yet she knew it would be futile to do so. She had to settle for simply shouting for him.

* * *

By morning they were exhausted, having called all of the night. Still, they continued weakly murmuring his name, hoping and praying he was still living. A twig snapped in the distance. Ariadne and Jason looked in the sound's direction and cried out as a hand came onto both their shoulders.

"It's only me!"

Ariadne staggered to her feet and stared at Hercules, panting, eyes dark. Suddenly she lunged herself at him and was holding on as tightly as she could. "I feared you were dead, you idiot!"It sounded as though she was crying and Hercules gently petted her hair, trying to calm her.

"I'm sorry, I was seen by them." he explained

"How did you survive?" Jason asked.

"A woman, a _beautiful_ woman, saved me."

"What was her name?"

"I don't know. Let's just get the berries and leave this place." Hercules seemed eager to go and Jason couldn't blame him. Surviving a band of muderous women was a trauma indeed.

They found the trees, long green touched branches reaching down, displaying their luscious fruits. They picked these fruits off quickly and surprisingly soon, managed to fill the bags Ariadne had brought. They left sharply and didn't look back or even stop until they were back in a familiar place. Finally, they felt safe enough to stop and eat. Jason hadn't realised how hungry he was and tore into the bread Ariadne passed him as though he would never eat again.

"We couldn't have a strawberry, could we?" Jason asked.

"We wouldn't stop eating them, so no." Ariadne told him, passing him an apple. "Eat this instead."

* * *

By the time they got back to Atlantis, all they wanted to do was go to the house and sleep, but they had to visit the merchant and get paid. The merchant was so thrilled with his goods, he ended up paying three times what they were owed, just by Hercules casually mentioning running into the Maenads. Apparently, he could've offered more than the thousand they were offered.

"You will do anything for money, won't you?" Ariadne told Hercules, though cheerfully as she jingled the silver coins in her money bag.

"Well, you've got to make a living, haven't you?"

"I agree. We should run into the Maenads more often." Ariadne said to him, straight=faced.

Hercules stared at her in shock. "You're joking!"

"Of course I am. I suppose you'll be off to the tavern?"

"I _might _ do, actually. Good idea, Ariadne."

Ariadne dug into the bag and handed him 12 coins, careful not to let anyone else see. "Don't get too drunk!"

"Do I ever?" Hercules asked as he disappeared in the crowd, money held tightly in his fist.

Ariadne smiled and turned to Jason. "Are you going anywhere?"

"Yes. To bed. I'm exhausted."

"I feel the same." Ariadne yawned. "Thank the gods we're home!"

* * *

**Thanks for all the great reviews, guys! Please feel free to say whether it's good or bad or of there's any improvement needed doing! xx**


	15. Chapter 15

"Door's open!" Ariadne called, answering the persistent knocking at the door.

"I could be a villain, you know!" Pythagoras called back, lightly chiding them for their carefree attitudes.

Ariadne scoffed. "I'll believe _that _when I see it!"

Jason padded into the living area, feeling as though he couldn't go another minute without seeing Pythagoras again. Upon seeing him, he pulled the younger male into his arms, feeling as though they had been parted from each other several years, instead of several days.

"I missed you too." Pythagoras murmured, holding onto Jason.

"We had a hell of a journey." Jason told him, voice muffled as he had his face firmly buried into Pythagoras' shoulder. "So glad to be home!"

"What happened?"

"Maenads." Ariadne explained. "Hercules nearly got caught by them."

"By the Gods..."

Ariadne nodded. "I don't care if we're homeless from poverty, we're _never _going in those woods again."

"I should hope not." Pythagoras shuddered, pulling Jason closer to him.

"How have these past few days treated you?" Ariadne asked, eager to change the subject.

Pythagoras glanced at Jason, making sure the man still wasn't looking at him and gave Ariadne a meaningful look. She could see something bad had happened, and the fact that he was clearly trying to hide it from Jason told her it was _something_ to do with relationships. Satisfied she'd gotten the message, Pythagoras shrugged and claimed that nothing interesting had occurred.

* * *

"So, what happened?"

They had found a quiet, peaceful little area on the beach. They'd told Jason to stay and rest and that Pythagoras had to go home, and that she needed to visit the market. Instead, they'd rushed towards the beach and seated themselves on the warm, soft sands, somewhere where they could pretend to be watching the sun's orange light flickering on the surface of the deep blue ocean.

"It's Heptarian."

"Did he hurt you?" Ariadne asked, sharply.

"No, he wouldn't. It's just..." He looked briefly at her face and then down at the sand.

"Pythagoras?"

He looked as though he wished to tell her, but words were failing him. He opened his mouth to speak, but then stopped.

"What happened?"

Pythagoras sighed and dug into a pocket. Almost scared, he held his half-closed fist out to show Ariadne. She realised then that Heptarian was doing what she'd been worried he would do. He was courting Pythagoras already, trying to win favour. She gently opened Pythagoras' fist and gaped at what was inside.  
A ring, simple but for the gleaming gem that was seated on its top. She knew this jewel, it was a diamond, the stone of eternity, called that for its hardness and its strength.

"Eternity."

"It's a long time."

"I don't want gifts, Ariadne. It feels like he's cheating."

"I agree. But what can you do?"

"I wish I could toss it in the ocean and pretend it never happened. But that would hurt him."

"There's something else, isn't there?"

"I'm worried about a lot of things. Heptarian winning. Heptarian losing. I love him, but not as a husband."

"Why do you fear him losing?"

"Because he is capable of _anything _if he's angry and nothing makes him angrier than losing."

"Hey," Ariadne took hold of his hand, lightly squeezing, trying to soothe him. "He would do anything you ask of him without question. If he loses, tell him you don't wish for any trouble."

"If you believe Heptarian does things I ask without question, then you are a fool."

Ariadne nudged him lightly. "Respect your elders."

"You're younger than I am!" Pythagoras laughed, despite feeling worried.

Ariadne chuckled. "You don't look it."

"You make me laugh."

"You have your moments." Ariadne told him, trying to stop her giggling.

Pythagoras put an arm around her, and then another, wanting to feel close to her. "You're a good friend."

"So are you. Promise me that you'll think good things."

"I'll try." Pythagoras promised her.

"Thank you." Ariadne picked herself up off the ground, dusting off the little grains that stuck to her deep green robes.

"I had better get back, it's almost dark." Pythagoras told her.

"Got your ring?"

"Yes." Pythagoras ran his thumb over the smooth, cold metal in his pocket a uneasy frown returning to his face.

"If it's really bothering you, can you not just ask him to hold onto it until after the Pankration?"

Pythagoras brightened. "That's a good idea, actually."

"You sound surprised." Ariadne teased.

"Considering your last idea involved the Maenads, do you blame me?"

"You're _hilarious_, do you know that?" Ariadne asked, as she went up the path to Atlantis, the city's prince close behind her.

* * *

Pythagoras slid off his tunic, frowning at the sand that fell out it. Great. How was it that sand went _everywhere _ in items of clothing? He walked over to the window and started shaking the tunic over the balcony, hoping that the treatment would get rid of any extra grains that were lurking inside it. He was lucky with this room. It faced the city wall, a few long green plants sneaking over its white surface. No one could see the scars of his childhood if and when he stood bare-chested in front of the window. Finished with his tunic, he placed it on the table and looked over the floor for the little grains that had fallen. Finding them, he went to the large pot standing in the corner and took out a long, stalky plant with a fluffy top and began brushing them towards the balcony. Admittedly, this wasn't the use it was actually meant for, but it served well. Placing it back into its original place, he started taking off his sandals.  
Without warning, the door handle started turning. Before he could warn his visitor, the door was opened.

"Your parents wish to know..." Heptarian stopped as he caught sight of his prince. Long, flat scars, deep pink in colour ran along his stomach, his chest. Heptarian would have called them tattoos had he not known of the prince's dislike of them.

"Get out. Please."

"What happened?"

"Now!"

He hadn't meant to be rude, but no one, not a single person was allowed to see him like this. He knew what they looked like, he didn't wish another person to see them. After Heptarian left, he sank down onto his bed, panting heavily.

* * *

Heptarian felt sick. He shuddered, remembering those markings, how scared Pythagoras had looked...

"Heptarian?"

He hadn't noticed Joya until the older woman called him. "My Lady?"

"What is it?"

"I saw...My Lady, have you seen _him _without a shirt on?"

Understanding flooded the queen's face. "Only once. It's not a sight I have forgotten."

"Who did that to him?"

"His father from Samos."

"_Why_?"

"Some people aren't very pleasant to their children, Heptarian." Joya explained gently.

"I can't believe someone would be capable of doing that to their own child."

"Calm yourself. It does no good to dwell on the past. Heptarian, I ask of you, don't bring it up with him."

"I won't."

"Thank you." Joya left Heptarian and moved up to her heir's chambers. Finding them, she gently knocked the door, calling her son's name.

"Not yet."

She waited patiently, for him to come to his door. When he did, he was wearing a deep blue shirt, the colour of the midnight sky. It was long, coming down to the middle of his thighs. "_Mitéra_?"

"Are you alright, _ astéri?"_

"I...They were seen."

"You know these are nothing for _you_ to be ashamed of?"

"They are not something I want people to see."

"I understand, but you know people... they won't mock you, _mou agapiméni._"

"I know." Pythagoras admitted, leaning against the door frame. "I know that. It's just...I was always told to hide them, and if I didn't..."

Joya reached out and cupped his face gently. "I know, _agapiménos. _But trust that people who truly love you, will not stop because of your scars."

"I know. I am better than I was. I used to hide under my bed every time someone came in while I was shirtless. Remember?"

"Oh, yes. I remember." She kissed him, before staring to turn to her own chambers. "I will see you at dinner, _yiós."_

* * *

**Stuff's going to start hitting the fan bigtime here. The Pythson ship will start cruising through the waters of the 'This-ship-will-probably-never-even-be-_possibly_-canon' Ocean before docking in Pankration Bay pretty soon. Review are welcome, gang!xx**


	16. Chapter 16

The ring weighed uncomfortably on his left hand. The bright gleam of the jewel kept blinking in the flickering flames of the torches that blazed in the dining area and the light bounced into his eyes, making him wince. A slight touch of another's hand on his wrist brought him out of his mind and into the deep green eyes of the warrior seated next to him. Heptarian was beginning to treat him as though he was already his. The thought alone unnerved him, but he didn't take his eyes away from the older male.

"Are you alright?"

Pythagoras nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He could feel his pulse quickening, in fear, despite the fact he knew the brunette was nothing for him to be scared of.

Heptarian was all but certain that the young man was lying, he could see the way Pythagoras' eyes looked down briefly, but decided to leave it until later. He rubbed his thumb over the soft skin on the young prince's hand, before releasing him. He then glanced at Kapaneus who nodded approval.

_'Make him feel that you want for him,'_ the Lord had advised. _'And sooner or later he will grow to want for _you _and that boy will be forgotten by him.'_

Was it working? He could not read the blonde's expression, he had turned his face away once he'd been released. With luck, it was working. He felt his heart sink, though he kept his expression neutral. If Pythagoras ever discovered the truth, it would destroy them both.

* * *

"Will you take a walk with me?" Heptarian asked of the blonde once dinner was over.

Once again Pythagoras nodded. He knew it was foolish, yet the burning shame of having those vile slashes covering his body was tormenting him, and the fact that Heptarian knew of them wasn't helping matters. He subconsciously rubbed at his ribs, where the most damage had been done. In times of stress, these flared pain, like a dragon breathing fire.  
They both walked in silence, roaming the lush grounds of the huge palace garden, feeling the cool nighttime breeze caressing their faces, watching the distant glimmer of the billions of stars that studded the deep sky above them. Pythagoras had almost forgotten the warrior was beside him when he felt Heptarians' large hand close gently around his arm, stopping him in his tracks.

"Are you truly alright?" Heptarian slid his hands down the younger man's arms until his hands found the smaller, delicate ones. He might as well work on the tender-loving-lover act now, he decided.

Pythagoras glanced down, undoubtedly gazing at the lines that ran over his body, before looking up at Heptarian again. He wanted to lie, but he felt _tired_. Tired of keeping his secret. Tired of fearing what everyone thought of the damaged flesh. "You saw them." he quietly admitted.

There was no more act to be done. He was a servant of Poseidon, it was his job to protect the prince, even from the tangled twists of the heir's own mind. The cuts, faded though they were clearly still had left their mark in the blonde's memory. Pythagoras reminding him of what he saw, was his way of saying, _'No. I'm not alright. In fact I'm very unalright.'_ And of that moment Heptarian knew it. There was no more hiding.  
Heptarian didn't know it, but he was tracing little circles into the area where thumb met index finger. It was soothing, yet Pythagoras felt tense, a small part of him worrying about what Heptarian would say about the ugliness that marked his skin. He became aware, suddenly, of Heptarian standing close to him, their foreheads almost touching.

"There is nothing wrong with you. All fighters have their wounds to carry."

"I am no fighter."

"Forgive me, but you are a fool to believe that."

His heart was hurting. Heptarian was fiercely loyal and was showing that he had affections for him, he was being caring and there Pythagoras was with love for another man.

His heart was hurting. Pythagoras was incredibly trusting, and Heptarian could see the flashes of guilt in those deep blue eyes, proof of his love for another and there he was causing that guilt, that _pain _just to get the crown.

He slid his hands back up the blonde's body and moved them to the man's shoulder blades. Resting his head on the bony shoulder, he felt a hot jolt of guilt sear through him as the young prince leaned into him.

* * *

"What's wrong with you?" Ariadne sighed, looking into the downcast eyes of the blonde sitting before her, gazing into his cup of water as though he would like to drown himself in it.

Glancing around to make sure Jason was nowhere in sight, Pythagoras looked towards Ariadne. "Heptarian."

"Did he hurt you?" Ariadne asked sharply.

Pythagoras shook his head. "No. It's just...he saw _them_ last night," he waved his hand around his torso, "and he was really...nice."

"What do you mean, nice?"

"He was.._tender_."

"Heptarian?!"

"Yes. I feel guilty. He doesn't know about Jason."

"You're not cheating on Heptarian, you know."

"I know. I just worry for the Pankration. If Jason does lose, I don't know how I could be without him. As ridiculous as it sounds, I love him."

"Pythagoras, do you think Heptarian might just be after the throne?" Ariadne asked slowly.

Pythagoras looked horrified. "No! He wouldn't do that. He's my friend."

Ariadne still felt suspicious. Every ounce of her being didn't trust Heptarian. He was cruel, violent and nowhere near good enough for the heir to the throne. She sincerely wished, not just for Jason and Pythagoras, but for the whole of Atlantis, that Heptarian would lose the dratted competition. Yet she knew the fate of Jason. She didn't know who would win. With luck it would be the son of the bread seller, a strong, silent man who wasn't hard on the eyes. Anyone, in fact, would be better than Heptarian.

Just as she was pondering about whether the bread-seller's son would make a good husband for Pythagoras, Jason came in, lugging a giant barrel of some liquid. Dropping it onto the floor and breathing heavily, he wheezed something about _'lazy bugger'_ and then spotted Pythagoras.  
Pythagoras changed once he saw Jason. His body relaxed and the taut expression changed to a glimmering smile. Jason beamed too and limped over to the blonde and threw his arms around him, making cute little noises of joy as he reunited with his lover.

Looking at them, Ariadne realised that no one would make as excellent a husband as Jason. Though the bread-seller's son was a definite close second.

* * *

Ariadne decided to give the two men some privacy and left the house to visit the market stalls. As soon as she left, Jason was almost devouring the blonde, planting kisses wherever he could reach, his hands exploring the skinny frame, mumbling the most filthy fantasies into Pythagoras' ear, making said blonde blush, yet he couldn't lie about the effect it had on him, the longing, the strange longing to have Jason do those things to him. He moaned and brushed his lips against Jason's neck, making the brunette groan and suddenly, Jason was pulling at his tunic. Memories of what lay below caused Pythagoras to break away.

Jason was horrified. "I'm sorry, I should have slowed down..."

"No, I want it to happen, but..." Pythagoras was beginning to toy with his shirt, a nervous habit he'd never gotten rid of.

"Let me see." Jason gently murmured.

Pythagoras allowed Jason to hitch up his tunic and looked away as deep brown eyes roamed over the skin. "They are hideous. I am hideous. I don't want you to feel forced into doing anything out of the goodness in your heart."

"Pyth," Jason pressed a finger to his babbling lips. "Stop it. You're _beautiful_."

"I'm scarred."

"You're perfect."

"I'm flawed."

"Stop that." Jason lightly scolded. He knew these were reminders to Pythagoras of his past, of the pain and terror it had contained. He knew Pythagoras hated these lines that criss-crossed his pale body, and he understood. Really he did. But was the man flawed? No. Now that Jason knew what the blonde thought if himself, he was determined to fix it. He returned to the little kisses, delicately tracing along his collarbone. Soon, Pythagoras shyly removed his tunic. To be fair, Jason also removed his, gifting Pythagoras a view of his strong, firm chest. Timidly, Pythagoras pressed a shaking hand to one of Jason's abs, making impressed noises as he touched the skin, rippled by muscle. Jason touched the lily-white flesh, and leaning forward, took a hard, pink nipple into his mouth, lightly caressing it with his curious tongue. Pythagoras gasped in pleasure and without meaning to, grabbed a handful of Jason's curls. Jason growled in arousal and began trailing his kisses down, down, down...and then stopped. Without warning, he clamped onto Pythagoras' legs and lifted him.

"What are you doing?" Pythagoras asked breathlessly. His question was answered by Jason carefully laying him on the wolf-skin rug that lay on the floor. Jason turned his back and started looking through the cupboards.

"Where's the oil?"

Oil? What did the man need oil for? Was he going to give a massage or...? Oh. Hmm. He had never done _that _before. But somehow, he felt relaxed, not nervous or afraid. "It's in the high cupboard."

Returning with the dark bottle, Jason lay on his side, facing Pythagoras. Those lips, swollen and pink were begging to be kissed, so he leaned forward and caressed them with his own. "Are you ready?"

"Yes. Are you?"

"Mmm hmm. But I think I'll finish where I left off." Jason gave a devilish smile and gently dug his fingers into the blonde's waistband...

* * *

**AN: Basically, Pythagoras and Jason go all the way. I'm going to do an M rated version one day, which will show exactly what they got up to. Enough of my blabbering, on with the story!**

* * *

Pythagoras lay, curled up in Jason's arms, smiling at the tired man who gave a smile back. Never in all his years, had he thought he'd end up on a wolf-skin rug, naked and next to a man of such beauty it should be illegalized. There was nowhere he'd rather be, nothing he'd rather be doing. In fact, he thought as he bit back a grin, there was no _one _he'd rather be doing.

"I really love you, Pyth." Jason mumbled.

"I love you too."

Jason yawned. "God, between dragging the barrel around and you, I've had more exercise today than I have in the whole year."

"Did you like it?"

"The barrel? No. Having sex with you," he gently stroked the golden mop of hair, "I could do that all day."

"That would be a good day."

They went to kiss, but suddenly the door opened. They jumped and froze as Ariadne came in, shadowed by Korinna.

"Oh, by the Gods..." Pythagoras was mortified.

Jason snatched a blanket that had been poking out of a wicker basket and covered himself and Pythagoras with it. "We...err..."

Korinna's eyes picked out the now empty bottle of oil and looked shocked, though slightly disappointed. Turning to her brunette friend, she announced. "We now owe Hercules eight drachma."

Ariadne sighed. "Shame."

Korinna sat at a stool. "I suppose, really, you never could have gotten to it in the palace..."

"What?" Jason's head was spinning.

"We had a bet as to where you two would have sex first. Ariadne and I thought it would be in the palace, because it's romantic."

"Why are you here?" Pythagoras asked Korinna.

"I do have a life outside the palace, you know." Korinna retorted.

"Yes, having bets on where two people would have intercourse first. You should be ashamed of yourselves." Jason scolded.

"We should, but it's a way to pass the time." Ariadne told them. She picked up the bottle and peered at it. "This was full this morning. How many times did you..?"

"We are not telling you that!" Pythagoras snapped. He reached for his tunic and pulled it on, ignoring the two women.

"We're sorry." Korinna apologised. "We won't do it again, but the curiosity won out."

"Curiosity killed the cat." Jason told them.

"Whose cat?" Ariadne asked.

"It's a saying where I'm from. It warns against the dangers of being too curious."

Pythagoras was now fully dressed. Jason saw that he was aching to leave and started pulling his own clothes on too. Once dressed, he moved towards the door, Pythagoras following him. Upon closer inspection, he saw a sparkle of mischief in the prince's eye. He wondered what he was up to.

Pythagoras made Jason go out the door first and faced the two women again, Jason peeking over his shoulder. "I'm curious too." the blonde announced.

"What about?" Ariadne asked.

"When you two will lay with each other."

Korinna, who had been drinking some wine, choked and started coughing. Ariadne started thumping her on the back, shooting glares his way. Before either could say anything, Pythagoras let the door close.

* * *

"You are awful!" Jason giggled.

"I shouldn't have said it."

"It's fine."

"I'll have to apologise to Korinna."

"Hey, it's alright." Jason kissed his nose.

"I shall have to return to the palace soon. The Gods only know how I'm going to explain why I'm walking strangely."

"You're not that bad."

"I wish I could take you back with me."

"I wish that too." Jason murmured. In London, at least no one could force two people to marry. The Pankration was two months away and he was getting better, yet he knew he would not get to take Pythagoras as his own and that knowledge hurt him terribly.

Pythagoras sighed. "I have to go." he kissed Jason on his lips. "I love you."

Jason gave him a hug, holding tight for what seemed an age. When he left, Pythagoras saw that someone had been standing behind where Jason had been.

"Lord Kapaneus." Oh, no. How much had he seen?

The dark-haired man took hold of his arm, tucking it against his side, in a gesture that could be mistaken for being friendly, if Pythagoras wasn't so sure that the Lord knew of his relationship with Jason.

* * *

**Over 2 and a half thousand bloody words. Wow, I can't believe it. Hope it was enjoyed! R&R!**

**Love from Shania. xx**


End file.
